Broken
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Reid is kidnapped but will be broken once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

This fic is going to have some heavy graphic scenes with, rape, torture and anything else I may want to throw in. I don't own Criminal Minds. If you don't like this don't review that I am sick or anything because I will not listen. You have been warned.

Broken

Prelude

They had been friends for as long as they remembered, for they were brothers, James was the oldest by two years and the leader, he was tall bulky and strong. He had pitch black hair and blue eyes, a small beard lined his face. Mathew the youngest to was tall but was skinny and had hardly any muscle but was still surprisingly strong. He was the smartest one of the pair and planned everything they did. Even if they were brothers their relationship was stronger than even what a married couple or even twins had. They were both gay and at first they only looked at gay magazines and gay porn sights but by the time they James was eighteen they moved from their parents home and in together in a flat and they became fuck buddies. They explored with each other but one day James brought home a small boy and they played with him by the time they finished they had broken him. However the brothers knew they couldn't just set him free and they didn't want to kill the so they formed a plan and sold him off to a buyer. That's when a big man full of money came to them when he had heard what they were doing and offered them a fortune if they supplied and broke in small boys for him so they start a small slave factory. The brothers agreed and that was how the underground slave market began and for almost two decades the market ran without any problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Reid looked up as Morgan came flying into the BAU, he looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes forty-two seconds late Morgan that beats all your other times."

"Reid do me a favour man and shut up," Morgan said annoyed shotting the younger agent and annoyed look and he hurried to his desk and dumped his stuff.

Reid frowned his eyes taken on a hurt look as he watched Morgan hastily throw down his things on the table and sat down on his chair before shrugging, it was Morgan he always seemed to say things but he would always come back and apologise later, it was just the type of man that he was. Standing he moved from his own desk and towards Morgan, smiling down at the man he said softly, "Hotch told us to meet in the round room as soon as you arrive so come on."

Morgan grunted and stood, "what is it this time?"

"Kidnapping in Harrinton," Reid answered.

They entered the round room and Morgan yawned as he sat down.

"Late night?" Emily asked from the other side of the table.

"The bloody dog last night wouldn't shut up, then it came over in the morning and tore up my front yard, after I talked the owner I got into my car and blew a bloody tyre on the way here, the spare was flat so I had to get a cab then we got stuck in the bloody traffic." Morgan ranted, as the rest of the team hid their smiles behind hands or looked at him sympathetically.

"Well that is all over now," Hotch said as he gave everyone a file, "Thomas Ryans, aged nine, went missing this morning around two o'clock from his home in Harrinton."

Reid flicked through the file and came upon a picture of Thomas, he had a small face brown curly hair and small green eyes and a goofy smile, he was very cute and a small bit of sadness rushed through Reid's body.

"Reid?" he heard his name called and Reid blinked looking up, and saw that the rest of the room was empty apart from Emily. He realised that he had been sitting and staring at the picture for some time, "Hotch had everyone get their bags where going to Harrinton."

"Ah right," Reid stumbled as he got up and hurried after the all ready departed team.

The team entered the small police station at Harrinton.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you at the airport I was busy here," a portly man said coming over to them. He was aged and had greying hair in his weathered face. "My name is Harry Simions I am the Sherriff here."

"Aaron Hotchner," Hotch said shaking the man's hand, "Agent Jareau couldn't make it sadly she has fallen sick and had to stay at home, "this is Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and Doctor Reid," the sherriff looked shocked at Reid before shrugging, "this way," most of our offices are filled with junk so I had to put you in this one I'm sorry that it is so small."

"No it is alright," Hotch continued reading through his file, "Morgan, Prentiss," go and have a look over at the Ryans as see if they know anything, Reid stay here and continue looking through the case and have Garcia she if she can get anything else on abducted children in the area, Rossi and I will have a walk around and see if anyone has noticed anything, it is a small town someone is bound to have noticed something."

The team members all nodded and went their own ways, Reid pulled out his cell, "Garcia can you see if you can pull up anything on missing person cases in the area for boys around the nine to eleven ages."

"Sure thing kido, Garcia out," he heard Garcia say and the line ended.

Reid shook his head and sat down and began searching again.

Lunch rolled by and the rest of the team trudged in finding nothing.

"Hey Reid mate, there is a Chinese restaurant down the road can you go and get us something?" Morgan asked as he plopped into his seat.

"What?" Reid said looking up from his reading.

"Food, Chinese," Morgan said slowly.

Reid looked up to Hotch and the man nodded. Signing Reid stood and walked out of the station.

He walked down to the small corner restaurant and ordered the food, he stood outside the restaurant as he waited and watched the small town go about their business as a man watched him from the other side of the road.

James grinned, he watched the young man and felt a stirring in his groin he was beautiful but knew that Mr Grint wouldn't want someone that old and then he knew that the young man with brown locks would be there's. He started the delivery van and drove around the block and stopped not too far from the restaurant. It had been a quick job last night Mr Grint wanted the Ryans boy for himself and break him by himself, all they had to do was kidnap him and hand him over, they had gotten $5000 for it. Ten minutes later the male that he was eyeing off walked down the street juggling bags and was muttering under his breath. Moving into the back of the van he waited by the door and slid it open with casualness and nodded to the young man as he walked past.

"Hello," Reid said back and continued walking. Suddenly he felt a prodding in the small of his back and he froze.

"You will not fight and get into the back of that van otherwise I will blow your guts out," a voice behind him hissed.

Reid nodded and turned he faced the man that had just only stepped out of the van, as he walked towards the van he pretended to trip and sent the Chinese everywhere. As he fell he went to grab his gun but a foot stepped on his wrist making him whimper.

"Bastard," the man said pulling him to his feet his blue eyes blazing he tore the gun from Reid's waist and dropped it on the ground before thrusting him into the back of the van and followed him. Climbing in after him he turned and slammed the door. Turning slowly he grinned, "hello pet," he laughed.

"My name is Spencer Reid FBI," he stuttered as the man towered over him and eyes wandering over his body.

"My I got a back chatter, we'll have to fix that," James back-handed Reid hard which made him whimper. As his vision spun he felt his hands being forced behind his back and tied together, followed by his ankles tied together. "There that should – no wait," James reached forward and undid Reid's tie before stuffing it in his mouth. James chuckled and crouched, "you will be rewarded if you do as you are told, misbehaviour will be rewarded in punishment." James ran his hand over Reid's cheek before laughing and climbed into the front of the van, started it and drove off.

"Where is Reid?" Morgan asked as his stomach gave a loud rumble. He looked at his watch and frowned, "he should be back by now the restaurant wasn't that far away."

"Morgan go and see where he is he might need some help," Hotch said pacing one hand holding his phone to his ear.

Morgan stood and his stomach rumbled again, Morgan mumbled something before stepping out of the room and as he walked from the room he knew that he should apologise for his behaviour towards the younger man this morning as well. He started whistling his favourite tune as he stepped onto the footpath. Half way between the police station and the restaurant Morgan saw a pile of bags, cardboard boxes and Chinese scattered over the concrete. As he got closer he saw the gun and rushed over to it. He gasped when he realised that it was Reid's and immediately looked up and down the street, but the tall lanky young man was nowhere to be seen. Worried he pulled out his cell and dialled Hotch but found it in use so he called Rossi instead.

"Rossi," the man answered.

"Rossi you had better get out here man, I think someone has kidnapped Reid," Morgan said.

"What?"

"I found Chinese all over the footpath on the way to the restaurant and Reid's gun is with it. It looks like a fight has happened."

"We'll be there soon stay put and don't touch anything."

Morgan hung up and found himself hoping that his young friend was okay wherever he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

James turned off the van and the headlights. He turned to find Reid asleep in the back. "Pet," he called as he moved into the back and shook Reid awake.

"Hmmm?" a muffled reply came back as Reid opened his eyes and saw nothing but black and the faint out line of James in front of him. "We are home pet" James chuckled as he easily pulled Reid out of the van and slammed the door shut before hoisting Reid over his shoulder. He looked over his van and smiled, he was proud of the small thing, with it he got the excuse to travel all over the States and whilst doing his work he would grab a small boy here and there and keep them and bring back here to his home and he and his brother would train them to be submissive slaves. He shifted Reid slightly before marching into the house. "Hey brother," James called, "get down here I got a present."

Reid heard the patter of feet from upstairs and a younger man came into view. Suddenly he was hauled off the man shoulder and dumped on the ground gasping as he was forced down onto his knees. "Beautiful isn't he brother," James said pulling Reid's head up by his hair. Reid's eyes widen he tried to talk but it was muffled by the gag.

"He is James but isn't he a bit old?" Mathew asked walked forward.

"He is but when I saw him I knew he had to be ours, we haven't had our own pet in such a long time I thought that it was time to get another and being his age he should last a lot longer than the others," James chuckled.

"Yes," Mathew groaned and reached forward his hand lightly brushing over Reid's cheeks and down his neck and under the front of his shirt.

"Not yet Mathew," James laughed as he gently removed his brother's hand, "must get into the training rooms first," they both laughed. Suddenly James picked Reid up again and hauled him over his shoulder his arse once more high in the air. But unlike the first time a hand stroked him and squeezed his buttocks. He shook his legs but as they were tied together there wasn't much he could do. "James I don't think he likes me touching him," Mathew laughed.

"To bad," James growled and then it was followed by the gasps and sucking noises of kisses. Reid squeezed his eyes shut trying to shut out the sound, suddenly they were moving again and they passed through many doors before he was thrown to the floor in the middle of the room and a door shut and the lock clicked into place. His brown eyes were wide with fear as he looked up at the men that grinned down on him, licking their lips in anticipation. Mathew whimpered and turned to James "can we start please brother please?" he begged and James nodded. Mathew walked forward and pulled a set of chains down that Reid hadn't notice dangling behind him from the roof. His hands where untied and were quickly replaced with the chain cuffs. James leaned forward and took the gag from his mouth and threw it into the corner. A sudden haul on the chains pulled Reid to his knees with a yelp. "Oh that sound was delicious," Mathew said moving to be in front of Reid, his crotch at Reid's head height. He lightly began running his hands over Reid's form and unbuttoned his shirt and trousers. But with his hands above his head his shirt was unable to be taken off, but that didn't stop Mathew, he pulled out a small knife and slashed it from his body along with his pants and boxers. Reid knelt shivering looking down to avoid the looks from the men. He closed his eyes and gave a soft sob when Mathew began playing with his member.

"Hey shhh, don't worry we won't hurt you if you do as we tell you to," Mathew said into his ear as he fondled Reid's balls.

"No please, let me go," Reid pleaded looking up at the man in front of him.

Suddenly a hand was whipped across his face hard and fast. "YOU ARE OUR SLAVE," the man yelled, "James," Mathew said and held out his hand. James watched amused he didn't let his brother go first much but was happy to sit back and watch for the time being. Seeing the hand he fished in his pocket and pulled out a black collar and gave it to his brother.

"You are a slave," Mathew forced Reid's chin up and dangled the piece in front of his eyes and then tightened it around his throat till he cut off Reid's air supply. He leaned in close and whispered, "you will obey, you will call us master and you will be our pet," he loosened the black collar and clasped it to Reid's throat. "You're our pet and you will do as you are commanded to do," Mathew fumbled with his pants and undid the button and zip and pulled out his straining cock. "You will suck and do as I say or you will be punished. If I feel even one of your teeth on my cock you will get a baseball bat shoved down there. Now suck," Mathew thrust his crotch forward, right in front of Reid's face. Reid shivered and looked up at the man's face and Mathew nodded before raising his eyebrows. He looked down at the hairy member in front of his face and whimpered before shaking his head and looking away.

"Shall I help brother?" James asked from the background.

"Yes please brother," Mathew answered.

James walked forward and as he went he pulled a whip off the wall nearby. He went around and behind Reid, "Suck, pet," he ordered but when Reid shook his head he tutted, "then face the punishment." The whip cracked forward and Reid nearly screamed from the pain that followed.

"Suck."

Shake of the head.

Crack.

Almost another scream.

Over and over this happened until the fifth crack echoed through the air followed by Reid's scream.

"Suck," James ordered, and Reid weakly nodded tears streaming down his face. He lifted his head and looked at the hard member before he shuddered and leaned forward taking the tip of the penis into his mouth. Mathew moaned at the man's warm mouth and bucked forward pushing more of himself into Reid's mouth.

"Suck on the tip like a lollypop," James said coming up from behind and kneeled whispering in his ear.

Shivering Reid began sucking making Mathew moan more.

"Run your tongue under his shaft and move him into your mouth more," James said and Reid followed his orders from then on.

"Continue sucking as you run your tongue of the shaft."

"Take more into your mouth, here when your hands are free you fondle his balls."

Suddenly, Mathew's hand threaded into his hair and pulled Reid the rest of the way onto his cock forcing himself down his throat.

Panicking Reid shook himself trying to breathe when James grabbed him, "relax your throat muscles, and breathe through your nose as you move backwards, take a breath and pump forward always keep your throat muscles loose.

Reid, made his throat stop spasms around the member and moving back he found that he could breathe. It was only several of the pumps on the cock did the man above gasp, and hot cum flooded Reid's mouth and throat. "Swallow it," James whispered in his ear and Reid grimacing at the taste swallowed it as fast as he could.

Mathew pulled out of Reid's throat and patted his head, "not bad for a first timer," he laughed as James stood and took Mathew's position. "But let's see if you can do it better," the man said before forcing himself into Reid's mouth.

Reid almost choked but found rhythm in the sucks, as James neared his orgasm he pulled out of Reid's mouth and shot all over his face and chest. Reid flinched under the onslaught and when it was finished he peered up at the grinning man, but was shocked to find Mathew there again. "No please," Reid tried to say but didn't get anywhere as the man pushed into his mouth again.

Over and over the men raped his mouth, spilling their seed all over his body, finally when their lust was satisfied did the men kiss him good night and walked out of the room leaving his there cum soaked and chained into the kneeling position. Reid looked down at his body and saw the men's cum slowly running down his chest, pooling in small crevices along the way or to form a small pool at his kneeling legs. A choked sob forced its way out of Reid's raw throat and for the first time Reid considered himself a slut.

The next update may take some time as I have just got my wisdom teeth out and I also have work experience next week. So until I can update again enjoy your life SEE YAH


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Rise and shine pet," James laughed as he walked into the room.

Reid gasped and jumped, groaning as he lifted his head from where it rested on his chest. His back ached like it was on fire and he smelt disgusting and shivered from the cold. James walked closer to Reid and crouched before standing immediately after and backed up. "Mathew our pet needs a bath." That was when Reid realised the other brother had stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Mathew grinned, "Alright brother," he walked behind Reid and all was heard as a shuffling and a dragging sound. Soon he came back into Reid's view dragging a hose. He handed it to James before going back out of sight. "Ready brother?" the call came.

"Yep," a stream of freezing water hit Reid in the stomach making him gasp and vomit. The water sprayed over him, washing off the vomit and the dried cum from the night before.

"Alright Mathew," James called at the hose turned off and was dragged out of sight. Reid watched the water flow from him across the floor to a drain, it was then that he realised that the floor had a slight slope to it so the water ran away.

"I think pet is still tired," James mocked as he walked over to Reid, "What didn't get enough sleep?" he lifted Reid's chin. Sudden anger filled Reid and he snarled pulling his chin out of the man's hand. "I am a special agent of the FBI. I demand that you release me."

"You don't understand do you pet, you are no longer a man, a FBI, a free person, you don't own anything, you are ours and anything that we give you still belongs to us you just happen to use it. And it is about time that you learn that you are the slave and we are the masters, we do the demanding and you do the obeying," James tugged on the chains and let the go. The sudden release of the chains made Reid fall to the ground. But he was given no time to collect himself, large strong hands hauled him from the ground and he was strapped onto a metal horse. His legs were forced apart and chained to the back legs as his hands where to the front legs. His backside and gentiles hung in the middle of the air. A hand slapped his arse hard, making him gasp. A finger ran along his back and down to his cheeks and between them, it stopped on the top of his pucker and prodded slightly. "If you are prepared it means that you are being rewarded, we have the choice and you do not, we control you," James positioned himself behind Reid after dropping his pants and pushed in. Reid screamed at the sudden penetration. James gasped at the tight heat that surrounded the tip of his cock. He grabbed Reid's hips in a punishing grip and thrust forward burying half his length into the trembling man another thrust had him fully planted inside the man. Reid sobbed as he felt a liquid trickle down his thighs and somehow knew it was blood. Suddenly the still man behind him began to move pistoning in and out of Reid. At first it was slow and difficult but slowly became easier as Reid's blood oiled him allowing him to move with ease. His thrusts where hard and painful for Reid who screams were starting to become sobs. Finally James came hard burying himself deep into Reid as wave after wave assaulted the man's battered insides. But James did not pull out instead he stayed inside Reid until he felt himself grow hard again. He leaned forward and whispered into Reid's ear as he gave a small thrust. "Repeat after me, I am a slave,"

"I am a slave." Reid said softly.

"I am worthless," James thrust into Reid with every sentence.

"I am worthless."

"My name is pet,"

"My name is pet."

"I obey my masters,"

"I obey my masters,"

"Now say them again." James ordered as he sat up and began pumping as Reid spoke.

"I am a slave, I am worthless, my name is pet, I obey my masters," over and over he said this until he cried out when James finally came again.

"You know your place pet, stick to it," James said coming around to Reid's front and pushed his cock into his face, "clean me," he ordered. Reid stared at the member before more tears streamed down his face, and he took the limp member in his mouth and cleaned it, tasting his blood and the cum of the man. The men left him alone tied to the horse, with blood and cum trickling from his torn and battered hole, with the words running through his head. "I am a slave, I am worthless, my name is pet, I obey my masters."

Suddenly the door open once more, "No please, no more, please" Reid whimpered as the footsteps moved over towards him.

"Shhh, pet," a hand ran down his flank in a soft carcass. "You will learn to enjoy this, you will want to join us soon in our bed, and be our fuck toy, you will beg for it and we will happily oblige." Mathew said as he moved his hand from Reid's side and lightly covered the toy in his hands with a tiny amount of lubricant. He placed it against Reid's torn hole.

"No please, it hurts," Reid whimpered.

Mathew chuckled and began to push the dildo slowly into Reid's opening. When it was fully inside he gave a few pumps before pushing it deep inside Reid once more. With each pump Reid gave a pained sob. Mathew chuckled, "And now this is the part that you will come to enjoy, he flicked the switch and the dildo started to vibrate. Reid whimpered as it moved against the walls of his intestines, slowly it found his prostrate and started to play against it. Against his own will he felt his penis grow hard and he groaned. Mathew laughed and moved beside him and crouched down and once more reached inside his pocket and pulled out a cock ring. He began to fondle and play with the hard member. Above his Reid squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned at the unwanted touch. His thighs began to clench hard as he started to cum. Mathew tutted and snapped the cock ring on just as Reid started to masturbate. Shudders ran through the man as he dry cummed.

"Enjoyed that pet," Mathew chuckled as he patted Reid's side.

Reid sobbed and the man left him to himself and his ranging hard on as the vibrator continued to fuck him sending waves of unwanted pleasure through his body. He tried to move against the horse, but the restraints were to tight to let him move, slowly after numerous dry cummings, Reid lost conscious as the pressure inside him built too high.

"Oh look brother, look like I put our pet through too much," Mathew said as they walked in on Reid's unconscious body.

"Yes, it does look like that," James said licking his lips at the sight of Reid's prostrate body laying their unknowing and ready to be fucked.

Mathew giggled as he walked over to Reid and undid the restraints holding him down. With a light shove he pushed Reid off the horse.

With a jolt Reid woke and gave a slight scream as the vibrator was torn from his body viciously. Tears forming in his eyes Reid looked up at his tormentors.

Mathew leaned down and began to carcass Reid's face. "Hello pet, you do good now and do as we say, I will let you eat, and if I am really happy I will even let you have a shower."

Reid closed his eyes and looked away from the men. Mathew snarled and slapped him hard sending him tumbling back down onto the floor.

He nodded to James and they both started to strip, once both were fully naked Mathew grabbed Reid's arms from behind as his brother laid down on the ground. Forcefully he moved Reid's body over James and positioned him so he almost sat on the man hard cock.

Mathew moaned underneath Reid and grabbed the man's hips and pulled him down, piercing Reid's body.

A fresh scream tore from Reid's throat as he was pushed and pulled in an up and down motion onto the panting man. Suddenly he was pushed forward and his shoulders were encased in strong arms as the position made his rear rise into the air in a revealing way. Mathew groaned from behind him. The man leaned over and began to trace the stretched hole that was tightly gripping the base of the man inside him. Slowly he pushed his finger in beside it and began to wiggle it around and it was quickly followed by a second and a third. Reid whimpered as the fingers were forcefully pushed inside him along with the man's penis. A tear fell from his eyes onto James face. The man grinned, "Oh isn't pet enjoying himself?" He moved one of his arms up towards Reid's neck and pulled the man down into a fierce one sided kiss. Behind him Mathew grunted and pulled his fingers out and positioned himself next to his brother and began to push in. He groaned as the tight heat surrounded him. Meanwhile Reid was screaming into James mouth as black spots began to flash over his sight and he let himself be drawn into unconsciousness.

"Oh pet guess what?" James said in a high tone as he strutted into the room, making Reid flinch. "My brother is going away for our weekly deliveries and that means we are here together by ourselves for a few days."

'_A week_,' Reid thought, '_it has only been a week and they have already nearly broken me, I don't think that I can keep on doing this_.'

'_Then don't_,' a small voice said at the back of his mind, "_don't fight them."_

"_But Hotch, Morgan, they will expect me to fight."_

"_Where are they, your team is supposed to be one of the best in the world yet they still haven't found you in a week."_

"_My gun," _

"_Yes what about it?"_

"_He touched it,"_

"_Yes but DNA or fingerprinting doesn't take a week to conclude, he isn't on file,"_

"_But!"_

"_NO buts your stuck here and no one is going to save you," _The voice said and James watched amused as Reid's face fell defeated. He took the longest to break most broke in three or four days Reid took seven. But now it was done and the real fun would begin.

Two weeks had passed at the team didn't find a single lead to follow. The head of the FBI ordered them home and to work on other cases. At first the team argued but they gave in when they realised that the head was right. Hotch however didn't give up and hired a man that he had very far back connections with. The man was very good and collecting information and getting into areas most couldn't, in short he was a spy. Hotch and the spy agreed no contacting each other unless the spy found something and it wasn't until a month into Reid's disappearance did the spy contact Hotch telling him what he had found.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so this has been long waiting I have just had so much trouble with what way I wanted to go and so I have decided on this version. I have redone the this chapter and taken out the other one.

Enjoy let me know what you think.

Chapter 5

James walked into the room, immediately Spencer dropped into a bow with his head pressed against the floor.

"Very good pet," James purred as he walked over to Spencer, "I believe that you are ready for the next step. Follow me," Reid made to stand, "Crawl," James ordered.

"Yes master," Spencer obeyed and crawled after the man who deliberately went slower for the man. He led them into a home with a king sized bed. James sat down on the edge as Reid came in a kneel at the man's feet. James nodded the pet had learnt well in the week that he had by himself. With a few whippings and beatings he had made the pet into a proper slave. He obeyed commands well and did everything that he was supposed to do, all that he needed now was his brother to return. That's when he heard the car pull into the driveway, he frowned suddenly why there was two cars. "Stay here pet," James said as Spencer nodded and bowed to the floor as the man walked out.

James moved through the house to the front door when it opened revealing his brother and Mr Grint.

"Mr Grint," James bowed slightly as the man stepped through the door. Mathew following closely behind him. James rose out of the bow to find a fist flying towards his face. "YOU IDIOTS!" James rocked backwards. "DO YOU REALISE THAT MAN YOU KIDNAPPED I A FBI AGENT?"

"Yes," Mathew answered.

"You knew," Mr Grint turned sharply on the ball on his feet, his voice a hiss.

"Yeah but they can't find him, not here."

"YOU IDIOTS!" Grint screamed again. "WHERE IS HE?"

"PET," Mathew yelled and Spencer came crawling not long after from round a corner. He shivered at the glare the man in front of him. "Yes masters," he answered as he bowed.

Mr Grint turned and stormed over to where Reid knelt and grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him up. Spencer gasped his back arching at the pain.

"What is your name?" the man asked.

"Pet," Reid answered his eyes wide as he shivered, this man scared him more than his masters.

A sudden hand slapped him across his face, "What is your REAL name?"

"S-spen-cer R-Reid," Reid stuttered his cheek already turning purple.

Mr Grint growled and threw him away from him, turning back to the brothers. "IDIOTS see he does remember who he was."

"But he is such a good pet, one of the best we have had in years," Mathew whined.

"Well he is mine now, and I have a perfectly good plan as to how we can put an end to this unfortunate mess." The man grinned and Reid shivered as it was turned onto him. "We are going to make a little tape for the F.B.I" he said drawing out each letter, as he walked back to Reid.

"Yes," chuckled Mathew, "What will be in it?"

Mr Grint laughed as he hauled Reid to his knees and stood behind him, "this beautiful creature's death," he drew an invisible line with his finger across Reid's throat.

So what did you think?

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Okay so this one is a bit longer.

It had been three years since the tragic death of Dr Spencer Reid caught the hearts of so many. It was no body that they found but the tape of his death. But how could anyone survive a mutilation like that? They couldn't. It was that simple, but to the team at the BAU it wasn't, they had lost an agent, a team mate, an adopted brother, an adopted son and above all a friend. Dr Reid's life was blown out like the flame of a candle. One moment he was there the next he was gone. A small innocent looking tape held the tragic death of one so young. It was that tape that was sealed in a jar buried in the place of Reid's body. Spencer Reid had no true grave a simple plaque above the jar sat in the cemetery, the small picture of him nearly always was surrounded by boutiques of flowers and other small gifts. So many were affected, Hotch like so many times, pulled through, just. Morgan blamed himself and too left, but he kept in contact with Garcia. JJ cried herself to sleep most nights with her husband's arms around her comforting as her dreams were plagued with the nightmares of the past, blaming herself for not being there because she was sick, and the others quietly kept to themselves, but slowly time passed and two months went by and the team found their ways back together all except Morgan. Morgan joined a factory not far from him new flat and worked himself hard, trying to keep busy.

Hotch sat in his office and stared at the happy face of his youngest agent in one of the few pictures that adorn his table, and his mind turned back to that fateful day when all of the tragedy started.

"_He was supposed to be there," Morgan yelled as he slammed his fists against the table of the police station in Harrinton. _

"_I know, Morgan," Emily said a sad look on her face, as she rested a hand against the dark man's arm. "But he'll be alright, remember last time he was with Hankel, we saved him."_

"_Yeah sure, but don't forget he got addicted to drugs in the process and shut himself away from the rest of us blaming himself." Morgan retorted, "what will he come back with this time? Hey, will he that broken that scared of this job that he will quit and never return? And was it just me and my eyes playing tricks on me, but the amount of blood in that warehouse was too much for a person to lose before they die."_

_Emily lowered her head and understood, Reid had taken a hard enough trial when Tobias had taken him let alone a group of madmen that killed everything that stood in their path of destruction. _

"_Don't forget," Rossi said softly next to Hotch, "we have this," he held up the video tape he had found in the warehouse that they thought Reid was in. "Reid is smart if he is on this he will let us know where they are going next and he will leave us something." He walked to the TV and slid the tape in and pressed play. _

_The screen was black for a few seconds before it flickered and they saw a figure tied to the ceiling by hanging chains. It was Reid. JJ gasped as they watched Reid twist, his eyes radiating fear as he watched someone behind the camera moving around. Suddenly a figure came onto screen his face covered by a black ski mask. In his hands he held knives which he started to slide down the arms of Reid. The young man let out ear piercing screams. The team froze unable to tear their eyes away from the screen as they watched their young team mate being killed. Twenty minutes dragged by as Reid's screams filled the air eventually the man stopped and walked behind the blood soaked man and pulled his head back by his hair and quickly slit Reid's throat. Quickly he walked back behind the camera and turned it off. _

"_NOOOOOO," JJ screamed as she collapsed her eyes streaming tears, Emily moving to comfort her, tears to following from her eyes. Looking up she saw Hotch staring at the TV, still seeing Reid's mutilated body on the screen. Morgan had turned away his shoulders shaking, Rossi sat not sure of what to do when he heard a sobbing from behind them, he turned to find Garcia there her eyes filled with tears and she dropped to the floor, Rossi joined her and held her as she sobbed into his jacket. _

Hotch jumped when a JJ knocked on the door, "Sir the SWAT team is ready to go."

"Okay, I'll be right there," the man said standing. The case they were following was difficult, plaguing them for three weeks already. Three families, the Salma's, Bahram's and the Haines had disappeared off the face the planet. The neighbours didn't see a thing and everything of the family possessions, including the families pets were left behind. No matter how deep they dug, nothing came up until two days ago, when a single business came up that all of the wives had gone to at least once. It wasn't much of a connection, but enough to drive a crack into the case. The business was a laundry mat. With some snooping around done by an undercover agent they quickly found out that the business was actually an underground hit men group that covered their identity with washing clothing. Finding that the base camp was actually a room dug under the business, with some help from Garcia the team was ready to move in.

"FBI, OPEN UP

The group stormed into the underground rooms one agent per pair of SWAT. Slowly they barged into room after room, amazed by how large the underground was.

Rossi broke through the door his gun in the air ready. His eyes swept around the room and they landed on the figure on the bed. The first thing he noticed was that it was a male, second around his ankles where encased in metal rings attached to chains to the corners of the bed and thirdly his back was covered in welts. Quietly he shut the door, with his gun pointing to the ceiling he moved over to the man. As he got closer he realised that the male was naked only a thing sheet covering his groin. He was his stomach; his arm stretched out over the bed, his face turned away from him his face hidden by long brown shaggy hair. Leaning over the bed he reached out over the man and went to shake his shoulder when he looked down at his face.

At the sound of the whispered brown eyes blinked and looked up at him.

Rossi raced to the door shocked, "GUYS," he yelled, before turning to the bed, and the figure who had sat up and blinked at him. "My god Reid?" the man whispered.

"May I help you my Lord?" he asked, his head bowing.

"It's okay son, I'm not here to hurt you," Rossi said putting his gun back in its sheath. Reid hadn't said his name or seemed happy to see him, he was just confused, leading Rossi to think that he had been drugged.

As he walked over to the bed, the door on the opposite of the room opened and a man burst through, a knife in his hands.

"Pet," he said quickly before looking up and spotting Rossi he brought the knife up and at the same time Rossi pulled his gun out.

"Drop, the gun," Rossi yelled.

The man glared at him, "Damn you bastards to hell." He began to walk forward.

"Stop or I will shoot," Rossi yelled.

The man just yelled and wordless scream and the sounds of gunshots rang through the room. The man dropped blood pooling in a puddle around him.

Rossi turned to the now whimpering Reid; he was pressed as far back in the bed as he could be, with the chains pulled tightly against his ankles.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Rossi held up his hands and began to walk towards the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Right then the door , Rossi originally came through and opened. Hotch came barging through his gun high. "I heard shots are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, he had a knife I had to kill him," Rossi said pointing to the body. Hotch nodded and put away his gun and turned to the figure on the bed, and froze.

"Reid?"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so this has taken me ages to get to but here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

Broken 7

_Hotch nodded and put away his gun and turned to the figure on the bed, and froze._

"_Reid?"_

"Oh my God, Reid," Hotch virtually ran towards the bed, and Reid whimpered as he got closer and closer to him.

"Reid, Reid, it's me Hotch, Aaron, don't you remember me?"

Reid whimpered and curled up more, "I'm sorry please, I'm sorry I will do anything you ask please."

Hotch stopped as the edge of the bed his eyes wide. "Reid," he said softly. Those large brown eyes that Hotch had known so well, stared up at him fear.

Rossi came up behind him, "I think he has been drugged, he doesn't remember us."

"It's okay, it's okay, I am not going to hurt you,' Aaron whispered softly and calmly as he edged to the bottom of the bed. Meanwhile Rossi went through the man's pockets and inside them he found a set of keys. "Here Hotch," he handed them over to the man as he shrugged out of his coat and handed it to him as well pointing to Reid.

Nodding Hotch turned back to Reid and he held up the key made of the same metal as the metal encasing his ankles. "I'm just going to unlock the chains and I will not hurt you, do you understand me?" He asked softy. Reid looked up into those eyes he was confused his owner lay dead on the ground his blood staining the floor and now this man was talking to him softly, about to take the chains off that hadn't been taken off his ankles from since he came to the man. Nodding slowly he tensed as the man leant over and began to unlock the chains. As each ankle was freed from the chains he pulled it up and tucked it under his body. Shivering he closed his eyes and bowed his head onto the mattress. Suddenly he felt cloth cover him, startled he looked up and the man had placed a coat around his shoulders.

"Can you stand?" Hotch asked and he watched Reid scramble off the bed and stood before him. Looking at him sadly, Hotch wrapped the sheet off the bed around Reid covering the parts of him the coat missed.

"I am going to take you outside now, and some people are going to look over you and see what injures you have and fix them, okay?" Hotch said and those fearful eyes came up to him and the Reid nodded.

Taking a hand he noticed the white lines of old heal scars etched over his hands, a circle of red and silver, where manacles have been placed to tight around his wrist, Hotch went to look further up but it was covered by Rossi's jacket.

Hotch met Reid's scared eyes and smiled and the younger man cowered slightly and he felt sadness wash through him. Rather than let Reid see this he started walking leading Reid out of this hell hole. Quickly they left the shop and went straight to one of the ambulances that stood ready for any patients. Immediately the two women took Reid from him and with gentle words they coaxed him onto the bed as Hotch turned to Rossi. "I am going up to the hospital with him, tell the rest of the team and give Morgan a call, he will want to hear this, meet me at the hospital." Rossi nodded and stood back as Hotch climbed into the ambulance and watched it take off.

Turning back he saw JJ emerge from the building and he waved her over, "Call the rest of the team up here," Rossi said and pulled out his phone as JJ nodded and to pulled out her cell walking away slightly. "Penelope Garcia," the woman answered, her quirky answers left the day Morgan did. "I want you to call Morgan and tall him to meet us and the St Joseph's Hospital. Tell him we have found Reid." He heard Garcia gasp, "Reid?" she whispered. "But-but he's gone."

"We found him here in one of the room's of the place we hit, he has been hurt. Just get Morgan and yourself to the hospital, that's all I know." He just hung up when he turned to find Emily and JJ behind him. "We have found Reid," Rossi said and he answered all the questions over again before they raced to one of their cars and left for the hospital, leaving the sheriff in charge.

Three hours they sat in the waiting room, each engrossed in their own thoughts as Reid went through surgery.

Suddenly a voice snapped Hotch out of his thoughts and he looked up to find Morgan standing there looking down at him and confused look on his face. "Garcia said you found Reid?"

"Yes," Hotch nodded and he relay the story as Morgan sat stunned.

"He's been alive all these years?" Morgan asked stunned. "Oh God," his shoulders slumped just as a doctor walked through the doors. "Spencer Reid?" he said and everyone stood.

"Yes," Morgan said.

"You might want to sit down," the Doctor said sadly. The agents shared looks scared but did as he asked.

"Mr Reid, has had some large traumas. First his body, he had many old and new scars over his body, we have patched up the newest ones, but we can't do anything for the others. There is a scar across the front of the neck," the doctor gestured across his own throat, "it appears that he had his throat cut at one stage but it had immediate surgery so the people he was with knew what they were doing. His right arm, right leg and five ribs had fractures, we have set them. And he has been brutally raped upon numerous occasions, so many it's impossible to tell. His anal cavity is completely torn and ruined, we have been able to fix some of it but it won't ever be truly right again. Secondly his mind," the doctor shook his head, "I am sorry but this is something I can't fix, only time and hard work may pay off. Mr Reid has had numerous large blows to his head causing damage inside. It may be permanent it may not be, it also may have caused amnesia."

"It has," Hotch said his head bowing, "he didn't recognise me or Rossi."

The doctor nodded sadly, "I'm sorry" he said softly. "Now you have two options of what will happen from here on. One is simple, I will place him in a asylum permanently where they will take care of him. Two, a family member or a friend, I'm guessing one of you takes care of him and tries to trigger his past memories. This road will be painfully, you will have to break him of any bad habits and bring him back into real human society. And when his memories do come back, if they do, you have to expect violence, anger and maybe even attempts at suicide. One person will have to be with him constantly, which means they will have to quit their job and be with him every step. He can't be passed from person to person."

"I will do it," Morgan said the moment the doctor paused for a breath. "I will do it, I will need help, but I want to take care of him. He is my little brother after all. We failed him once I refuse to fail him again."

Hotch looked at him for a moment and Morgan met his eyes, the man nodded. "And you will get help."

"From all of us," Garcia said standing placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

The doctor watched the team and nodded. "Do you want to see him now, he will still be asleep for an hour or so, but you can be in the same room, get used to what he looks like without scaring him when he wakes up."

The team stood and followed the doctor through the hospital. "Now when he gives even the slightest sign that he is going to wake up I want all of you out of the room and you to call a nurse straightaway and I will be down immediately. He opened a door, "Am I understood?" he asked. The team nodded and entered their eyes immediately falling onto the sleeping young man, who in truth wasn't that young any more he would be turning 30 in several months. Gathering around the bed they told the sleeping man that they had missed him and stayed beside him holding his hands till one of his fingers started to twitch. Immediately Hotch stood and the ushered the others outside. Calling a nurse the doctor followed several minutes later. Thanking the team the doctor entered and closed the door again. Moving to the one-sided mirror used for the unstable patients they watched.

Reid slowly woke and he found himself on a bed, it was cosy and warm and he snuggled down when he heard the second lot of breathing and froze, opening his eyes slowly he saw a man sitting beside his bed.

"Hello" the man said friendly, "Do you remember me?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes you are the doctor."

The man nodded, "Yes I am. Now can you tell me your name?"

"Pet," Reid answered easily.

The doctor shook his head, "No, not anymore. Your new name is Spencer Reid. Can you say that for me?"

"My new name is Spencer Reid."

"No it's 'My name if Spencer Reid.'"

"My name is Spencer Reid."

"Well done." The doctor smiled and Reid followed.

"Seeing that you are fine a person is going to come in here and they are going to take care of you."

"My new master?" Reid asked his head to the side.

"No, you don't have any new masters, this man will be your caretaker."

"My caretaker." Reid nodded.

"He will not hurt you or use you like your old masters did, he is going to look after you. And he has friends that are going to help him, they too are not going to hurt you. There is only one rule that I will set for you." Reid nodded, "You are not allowed to run away from him, and go with someone else, unless he says you can."

Reid nodded and repeated the order.

The doctor nodded and smiled, "I will go and get him," he said and went to the door and he motioned for Morgan to some in and shut the door in Hotch's face.

Reid watched as the doctor came back in with the dark man. He was large and very muscled, but a soft smile crossed his face.

"Spencer this is Derek Morgan, he will be your new caretaker."

"Hello Spencer," the man held out his hand to shake. Reid looked at him confused before leaning forward to take two fingers into his mouth and began to suck. Surprised he jerked his hand back. Whimpering Spencer cowered in the bed.

"No, no Spencer," the doctor said kindly. "He just wanted you to shake his hand. See this is what you do," He held his hand out to Morgan and they shook hands. "See now why don't you and I try?" He held out his hand and Reid gently took it and they shook hands. "Very good, now try again with Derek." Morgan held out his hand and this time a gentle fingers wrapped around his and they shook. "Very good," the doctor said smiling at the same time as Morgan. "Now Derek and I are going to go outside and we are going to bring some food back for you okay?" The doctor smiled as he stood and led Morgan outside. The moment he shut the door the doctor turned to him. "See what I did with the hand shake you must get used to doing that kind of stuff, this is the last point before you can turn back. What happened inside there is just the tip of the iceberg, if you don't think you can handle it back off now. That young man needs help and if you break down he will never get better."

Morgan nodded, "I know, but I am going to see this through." The doctor nodded and motioned for Morgan to walk with him, explaining the things he will have to do for Spencer.


	8. Chapter 8

A;N:/ Okay to those who don't like my story go AWAY, and critise someone else's work, preferably your own especially those who haven't even written any of their own work before. I have explained before why my work is very basic don't like it GET LOST. I don't care that I have grammar and other mistakes. I am currently getting my book ready for publishing so this fic isn't at the top of priorities.

Anyway for those who have reviewed, thankyou and enjoy this fic. Sorry it is so short.

Chapter 8

Thirty minutes later they returned and the doctor said that the others could come into the room and see Reid. When they entered they saw the young man was sleeping. The doctor gave his good wishes and left the team to wait for the young man to wake up.

Garcia sat down and began to croon. "Oh, our poor baby boy."

Morgan hung his head and looked up to see Hotch watching him. "What's wrong?" The man asked.

"We should have looked for him." Morgan said.

"Morgan the tape?"

"NO, WE SHOULD HAVE LOOKED."

A whimper from the bed made Morgan look over to the bed. Reid sat there watching with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Spencer," Morgan said as he moved to the bed. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly as he picked up the tray containing the soup. "Here's your food if you're hungry. The doctor told me that after you have finished eating, he is going to do one last check and then you are going to go home with me, okay?"

Spencer just nodded but he didn't pick up his spoon.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

Spencer looked up at him, "You haven't told me what I need to do?"

"Need to do?" JJ whispered.

Spencer nodded, "Master always had me pleasure him before I was allowed to eat."

JJ and Garcia gasped. Rossi grabbed JJ holding her as she shook.

Morgan shook his head, "Remember I am your caretaker, not your master, I do not require anything from you for you to eat. So you can eat your soup."

Spencer nodded and smiled, before grabbing the spoon and began to quickly but neatly eat the soup.

Half an hour later the doctor walked in and the team was pushed outside and the curtain drawn.

"Morgan," Rossi said as he moved to the man's side. "I know that you have only a small apartment and that without a job you will have trouble paying for rent. I have a small townhouse that isn't too far from the BAU. It's not being used at the moment and it has several bedrooms, you are more than welcome to use it, and there will be no rent."

"Thank you Rossi, I will do that." Morgan nodded smiling at the older man.

He moved over to a chair and sat down his eyes just watching the door steadily. 20 minutes later the door opened and the Doctor came through a nervous Reid following him. The young man picked at the hem of his long-sleeved shirt.

The team stood when they started walking towards them.

Reid hurriedly moved to Morgan's side and stopped in front of him and bowed deeply.

Morgan looked up at the doctor his head tilted to the side, the man waved his hands egging him on. Morgan looked down on Reid who was still bowed.

"Spencer, you don't have to bow, please stand up." Morgan said. Reid quickly straightened and looked at him quizzically.

"Remember you shake hands okay," Morgan held out his hand, smiling gently Spencer took his hand and they shook softly. Morgan looked at the doctor who smiled and nodded his head.

"Well gentlemen and ladies, you can go home now," The doctor said happily, turning to Morgan he said softly, "good luck." Morgan nodded and he took Spencer's hand and they walked out of the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morgan closed the door behind him with a soft click as he looked around his new apartment. It was small but nice, the walls were a soft cream, wooden floors and mahogany furniture. Rossi had told him it was all furnished, and he would come around later and collect the few clothes he had still there. He had used this apartment as a get away from everything. The rest of the team agreed to pack his things up from his apartment and would bring it across for him so he didn't have to worry about Spencer. Thinking of the younger man he watched as Spencer walked over to the long sofa and ran his finger almost without touching the wood, across the length of the sofa, before turning back to Morgan. He watched him silently not blinking or moving. They watched each other silently when Reid's eyes began to droop slightly, Morgan sighed "Are you tired?"

"Yes, sir, er Morgan," Spencer muttered.

"Okay then, let's get you to bed." Morgan led the way, he opened at the first door he found and happily saw it was a bedroom. Stepping into it he went to the bed and found it already made. Turning he found Reid had started to strip down.

"No," he rushed to the young man's side. "I do not want that from you, Spencer. I don't. I promise you I will never force or let anyone force themselves on you again." Morgan smiled gently, "Now you are tired so go to sleep, the bed is there, I will see you when you wake up. I will not leave this apartment. I will be here if you need me just give me a yell okay?"

"Okay," Spencer nodded.

Morgan sighed as he shut the door behind him and moved back into the living there he sat down and started to cry. 'Why,' he screamed inside his head. 'Why is it always him, why couldn't it have been me?" Slowly he cried himself to sleep, the day's work in the factory and then all the emotional crap and exhausted him.

Review and I promise I will give you a bigger chapter.

I am wavering between making Reid and Morgan get together in a relationship or just staying friends, what do you want? Let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I got some preety mixed results about half/half, so we are going to have a relationship but it is going to be more of a crush like thing and there will be kissing but no sex apart from this tiny scene at the start.

This chappie is about twice the size of the other so enjoy.

Chapter 10

Morgan moaned, he felt so good, he was engulfed in warmth as he slowly woke, it was dark and that amazing suction was great, his spine bowed ad he came with a loud moan. Coming down from his high he finally woke fully. Looking around Morgan shook his head and froze he realised what had happened and who was the only other person in the apartment. Looking down slowly he saw Spencer looking shyly up at him his light pink tongue lapping at his mouth, cleaning away any white spots. He hung his head and saw his pants were still open exposing him to the world. Very quickly he shoved himself back into his pants and he looked up to find Spencer shivering.

"Spencer you don't have to do that anymore," he said.

"You didn't like it?" Spencer said as he quivered.

"No-yes, I did like it," Morgan stuttered as he shook his head.

"Then why?" mewled the young man, as he rubbed the cast on his arm.

"Because, you don't have to do that, I am your caretaker now and you don't have to please me or anyone else, unless you want to."

"But I wanted to do that?" Spencer said confused.

Morgan froze and shook his head, "Yes but why did you want to do it?"

"Because then you would be happy and you wouldn't punish me?"

"See, you only wanted to do that because of me. I don't want you to do anything sexual unless you only want it okay?"

"Only if I want it." Spencer stated back but his eyes still spelled confusion. But Morgan was happy to leave it there for the moment.

"Now why would I punish you?" he asked.

Spencer flinched and lowered his eyes to the floor. "I wet the bed."

Morgan blinked, that he hadn't been expecting. But now that Spencer had said it he could smell the slight stench of urine in the air. He watched Reid flinch and bow his head expecting to be hit. Morgan pretended he couldn't see this and he smiled. "Well let's get you out of those wet things and get you clean. Spencer scrambled to his feet and began to pull his shirt off, when Morgan stopped him. "Spencer," he put his hand up and the young man stepped back, "you don't have to strip right here okay," he took the uncast hand and led him to the bathroom. "Here, go take a shower, leave you clothes on the floor, I will get them and clean them, when you're in the shower." Morgan began to shut the door, "I will bring some clean clothes for you." He shut the door and frowned he didn't have any spare clothes, but he saw some of Rossi's before in the cupboard of Spencer's room and again thanked the man silently. He was going to throw a massive party for the man when he finished. Grabbing a sweat shirt and board shorts with a string tie he hoped they would fit Spencer and took them back to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and called out, "Hey Spencer I am coming in okay?" He opened the door and he lowered his eyes to the floor and placed the dry clothes on the bench and went to grab the wet ones when he realised something. There was no steam in the bathroom and it was freezing. Looking up he saw Spencer in the shower shivering as he washed himself. Morgan shook his head, "You need to use warm water, Spencer."

"Wa-wa-rm wa-ter, n-not- fo-or p-pe-ts," Spencer stuttered.

Morgan stood, "But you're not a pet remember," Morgan walked over to the stall and opened the glass door and turned on the hot water tap, as he tried desperately to ignore Spencer's nudeness. He stuck his hand under the water and adjusted it till it was warm. "There you go, that's better," he glanced to the side and that's when he realised that Spencer had been using only his hands to clean himself, small red lines ran down his chest. He quickly went to the cupboard found soap, and a clean washer. "Here," he placed the soap and cloth in Spencer's hands and shut the door. "Use the soap and washer. There is a towel here for when you are finished, to dry off." He collected the soiled clothes and left the bathroom.

Spencer watched the man leave and blinked as he looked down at the soap in his hands. And he stepped under the spray and gasped, it was soooo warm. He almost purred and the feeling of the warmth sliding over his body. He lathered up the cloth and started to washed himself.

"_His hands slid a cloth up and down his chest as he hummed a soft tune as he moved under the warm spray of the shower."_

Spencer blinked, 'where did that come from?' he wondered, he could never remember being allowed to have a warm shower before or even humming that song. He shrugged and quickly washed himself before turning off the taps and stepping out of the shower and dried himself off before slipping into the clothes. Grabbing his towel he moved to the shower and dried up as much of the water he could as well as off the floor. He looked around and found a towel rack and spread the towel out on it making sure there were no creases, and looked around the room. He saw the empty packet the soap came out of and grabbed it and found the small bin in the bathroom and shoved it in there. Finally when he looked around this time the bathroom was in the same state as when he left it. He stood there not sure as to what to do now. Derek never told him what to do. He fidgeted, he knew he should leave the shower but Derek hadn't told him to do that, what if he punished him for leaving the room. But he didn't hurt him for wetting the bed. He shivered as he moved to the door and pushed it open, he stood there frozen, but no yells came no angry man with curled fists. Slowly he stepped out quietly he walked down the hall until he saw, Derek hanging out wet clothes and sheets. Eyes wide he scrambled over to him and yelped as he ran straight into the glass door that was between him and the patio, where Morgan was hanging the things out. Morgan looked up and the bang and the yelp to find Spencer sitting on the floor holding his nose. Scared he rushed to the door and opened it, "Are you okay?" he asked as he crouched down.

Spencer nodded, as he let go of his nose, had this man just asked him if he was okay? Why would he do that?"

Morgan smiled at the confuse look in Spencer's eyes, "It's a glass door, okay, you just have to be careful alright."

Morgan stood and helped Spencer to his feet. "You'll be okay," he said softly and went back to the sheets, Spencer trailing after him and helped.

Placing the last peg on the line and watched as the sun rose over the buildings. He smiled at the beautiful sight then froze, "SHIT," he swore and ran inside as fast as he could to the phone. He had forgotten to call work and tell them that he could no longer could come in and work. Rushing to the phone he called them up. On the third ring someone picked up.

"John Howding how can I help you?"

"Hey John it's Morgan." Morgan went on to explain what happened and how he couldn't be in. John understood, as said that he would pay out his holiday and sick pay and saying thank you to the man for his hard work while at the firm. Hanging up the phone Morgan looked around the room for Reid and frowned when he couldn't find him. "Spencer?" he called when he heard a soft whimper. Running to the kitchen he found Spencer huddled into the corner.

"Sorry," the younger man whimpered, "It's my fault you lost your job because of me, I'm sorry."

Morgan shook his head, "It's okay, I choose to take care of you it's not your fault." He crouched down in front of Reid and took hold of his hands. "It's not your fault," he stood, gently pulling the younger man up with him. "Here you will be more comfortable in a chair." He lowered the young man into a chair and began to rummage through the cupboards. The only thing he found was some oats. Shrugging thinking it's better than nothing he started to make it. Setting it on the stove he went to find a cup. Eventually finding one after going through all the cupboards he turned back to the porridge to find it smoking. Yelping he rushed over to it, pulled it off the hot plate and began to stir madly. But it was too late the porridge was ruined. Muttering the man dumped the sludge into the bin, and began to wash the pot when a shaking hand came into his view. Morgan stepped back as he watched Reid clean and dry the pot before proceeding to make breakfast.

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

When they finished Morgan stood and picked up their plates. "So Spencer, why did you wet the bed?"

Reid shook and fell from the chair and onto his knees, "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

Morgan shook his head, "It's okay Spencer," he said as he dropped the plates onto the table and grabbed Reid by his arms and pulled him up into the chair. "You don't have to kneel on the floor. You aren't a pet anymore, you're a normal person and normal people don't kneel, they sit in chairs."

Spencer nodded, "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," Morgan said. "But why did you-"

"I had a nightmare," Spencer whispered, "Master was punishing me, I couldn't breathe so lost control of my bladder."

"So you lost control as well," Morgan nodded. He smiled, "It's okay Spencer you can't help it."

He stood and went to plates and started to wash up.

It was mid day when Morgan heard a knock on the door. Peering through the eye piece he saw it was Rossi, however when he opened the door he found the rest of the team to. Even JJ had William and Henry with her. "Derek," the little boy giggled from William's arms. The little boy had just turned four last month.

"We brought your things," Hotch said as Morgan stepped to the side and everyone hauled in a bag or two. "The rest is outside in the cars.

"How did you all get the day off," Morgan asked as he closed the door behind them all.

"I got a favour from Strauss and she agreed to the day off. She wants to meet him, you know." Hotch said.

"Yes, I thought that would happen," Morgan nodded, "Later, though when I take him to the BAU. I'll go get Spencer," he said turning to go to the rooms, when he spotted the younger man peering around the corner at them. He smiled, "Come on Spencer," he said happily, "These people are here to see you."

Spencer crept out from around the corner and edged over to them, till he was an arms width from Morgan.

"DO you remember then from the other day," Morgan asked kindly.

Spencer nodded and he looked at Hotch. "A-aron Hotch-ner, Reid stumbled, his brow furrowed when he looked at David, "Rossi. Jenn-ifer. Emily. Gracia?" he asked looking at Penelope.

"Close honey, it's Gar-cia," she said.

Reid looked terrified and dropped onto his knees. "I'm sorry," he grovelled.

Morgan shook his head at Garcia when she opened he mouth. "Hey Spencer did you remember what I said this morning about kneeling."

"Only pets kneel," Spencer replied.

"And are you a pet?"  
"No."

"So?"

"I don't need to kneel?" Spencer said slowly.

"No," Morgan smiled and he helped the younger man to his feet. "You did good remembering those names. He pointed to JJ. "The man standing beside her is William, he is JJ's husband and this is Henry, their son.

"He's cute," Reid smiled as the young boy turned and looked at him and waved his arms at him to be handed over to him. Will held Henry out to him and Spencer took him with a no hesitation.

"I'm Henry," the little boy said happily and I am four," he giggled as he held out five fingers.

"Four," Reid folded down one little finger.

The rest of the watched with anticipation, that Reid's godson might trigger something. But it didn't seem to and they just shrugged, they knew it couldn't be that easy.

"Do you wanna play with me?" Henry asked Reid. "Mummy has toy cars."

Reid glanced at Morgan and the man smiled and nodded. "Of course I would love to play with you." He gently took the toy box JJ handed out and he took them to a corner and started to play together.

Spencer smiled as he watched Henry race around, he loved children, they didn't expect anything from you and he always loved watching them for his master when he was ordered to.

Morgan and the others grinned at the sight and one always stayed there watching them as the rest brought in the rest of the bags.

"Really Morgan I don't understand why you kept all these books," Rossi muttered as he dropped a box onto the table.

Later on they sat or stood around the table and talked softly as they watched Reid read a book, to Henry, the small boy tucked up under his arm.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well I suggest we all take turns at triggering his memories," Rossi stated as he played with his beard.

"Morgan and I can take him to see his mother some time," Hotch said. "I am her guardian now." After they thought Reid was gone, he felt sorry for the woman and instead of signing her over to government support he signed that he would take care of her. He left her at Bennington Santiarium and paid for the bills. Occasionally he would visit her. But the woman had lost it, grieving for her dead son, who she sometimes couldn't even remembered existed once.

"And he can come into the BAU." JJ added.

"There's his old apartment," Rossi said, "If we explain things to the renter now, I'm sure they will be happy to let him in to see it."

"Well that's a start, if you think of anything let me or Hotch know," Morgan said "And we will look at doing it."  
"By the way Morgan, why is Reid wearing my clothes?" Rossi asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would mind," Morgan said.

"I don't but I'm curious."

"He had an accident last night," Morgan went on to explain to them what happened and the dream.

Hotch shook his head sadly as, Garcia began to sob, "Oh our poor boy."

It was then that Reid chose to come over, Henry tucked under his arm.

JJ grinned and took the sleeping boy as William took the toys case. "Well I think this is our cue to leave." She waved to the others and left, the others to said their goodbyes and left.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Spencer looked around curiously, yet still keeping close to Morgan. The man grinned as he led Reid through the halls. He led the young man up to the BAU floor, hoping the entire way this place might trigger something, after all it was in this place he spent most of his life. But the young man just seemed to be looking around with curiosity but never once with recognition. They reached the floor and walked into the round room and the team looked up and smiled. Morgan saw pictures of mutilated bodies and he glanced at Reid. But the young man didn't seem fazed by the images at all; he just seemed to stare at them. "They're the Chinese Zodiac – well not all of it."

"Sorry?" Hotch said.

"Well he" Reid pointed to Brian Damed, "He is born in 1984. That is one of the years of the rat. Tara Brown is the Ox 1961. Henry Stoone the Tiger 1974. Manny Goods the Rabbit 1987. Harry Johns the Dragon 1952. Harriet Damiens the Snake 1977. Darren Hope is the Horse 2002. Jacob Small the Goat 1991. The monkey, rooster, dog and pig aren't here." He turned and flinched when he saw everyone looking at him in shock. "I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"No Spencer, you helped, thank you," Hotch said, he glanced at Morgan and the man took the hint.

"Come on Spencer," he said. He led him back out of the BAU, now they had a clue they would want to get to work with no interruptions.

The following week they made daily trips into the BAU. They had caught the killer two days ago and Hotch got several days off and he, Morgan and Reid were going for a trip to Las Vegas.

When they got there they, went to the Las Vegas high school and then to the outside of his old house. But nothing happened; Reid just looked confused after they took him there. But it was the big day today. Hotch watched Spencer as they climbed out of the car in front of the Bennington Santiarium. Reid just looked around confused. He nodded to Morgan and led the way inside. The nurse at the front looked up and saw them, she nodded. Hotch had called them that morning explaining what had happened.

The nurse smiled, "Mrs Reid is this way," she said and led the way towards the community room. The small group followed her closely as they entered the room and where led over to a thin woman reading a book.

"Diana, there are some people here to see you," the nurse smiled happily.

The woman looked up and saw Hotch, "How are you Aaron," she looked past him to see Morgan and Spencer, "Who are your friends?"

Hotch turned, "This is Derek Morgan and Spencer-your son."

"I never had a son," Diana said casually turning back to her book, ignoring the men.

Spencer blinked, 'son?' he thought, 'what is going on?'

"No Diana," Hotch crouched in front of the woman. "Remember your son, Spencer, your son?"

"My son," Diana looked up from her book, "he is gone, lost to me, dead."

"No Diana, he is alive we found him," Hotch said kindly.

"No he is dead."

"Diana-"

"NO HE IS DEAD," Diana leapt to her feet, her hands hitting her forehead, "NO HE IS DEAD, DEAD, DEAD, DEAD."

One of the nurses ran over as the one that brought them in hurried them from the room.

"What happened?" he turned on them.

"She didn't believe me saying her son wasn't dead." Hotch shook his head.

The nurse shook her head and led them to the door.

Once outside Morgan and Hotch turned on Spencer. But the young man still looked very much confused. The men sighed together. Later that day they went to Reid's old house and looked at it from the outside and the school he went to. But nothing, Spencer didn't even seem to blink.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They returned home and went to restaurants and clubs, and any other place that the team went together after cases – but still nothing to hints that Spencer remembered anything.

After that everything began to fall into place. In the morning they would get up and eat, wash up then go for a walk. Then they would laze around the house doing any chores that needed to be done, often Reid would sit down and work on his 20,000 piece puzzle, that Morgan saw Reid eyeing off one day when they went shopping together. It was of forest full of hidden images inside the trees, that you were supposed to find all 50 of when you finished. (A:N/ I have this puzzle and it is bloody hard.) After lunch one of the team member's would drop in or they would go into the BAU if the team wasn't away on a case. Then after dinner they would collapse into bed and then start over again. Everything seemed to settle and Spencer seemed to thrive under a set schedule. It was almost four months to the day, and the bowing had almost stopped and the flinching rarely occurred. The cast on the arm was removed and Spencer was given a clean bill of health. However that night after Morgan settled down in his room, a resistant knock woke him.

"Yes?" he called out.

The door creaked open, "Derek?"

"Spencer, are you okay?" Morgan asked sitting up.

Reid slipped into the room, "Um, I- ah- can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Did you have a nightmare?" Morgan asked.

Reid lowered his head and nodded.

Morgan smiled, and lifted the cover. Reid shot across the room and straight under the covers.

"Thank you," Spencer said softly.

"You're welcome," Morgan turned over in bed his back to the young man. The bed shifted slightly and Morgan felt Reid press himself up against his back. It took him a long time to sleep but eventually the soft breathing of Reid lulled him into dream land.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so another short one. Someone asked if this was going to turn SLASH? No it isn't, they share a few kisses maybe but that is it?

Enjoy, hopefully the next one will be longer.

Chapter 14

Morgan woke slowly and he looked down on Spencer, and smiled. For three weeks now he had woken like this, his arm over Spencer, holding him close to his chest. Glancing at the clock he saw it was time to get up. Softly he began to call, "Spencer."

The young man twitched and Morgan called his name again and this time brown eyes blinked up at him.

"It's time to get up," Morgan said.

Reid nodded and yawned before rolling over and climbing out of bed and stumbled back into his room. It had been three weeks and Reid, had not once tried to stimulate sex, and Morgan was happy. He heard the shower start and then turn off, as he pondered over the last five-ish months and grinned. Reid's new personality had begun to show, he was timid and shy but there was cheekiness there. The clattering of pots in the kitchen made him groan as he got up and out of the bed and changed. Walking out in the kitchen he saw Reid beating eggs. "So what's on the menu this morning?"

"Pancakes," the young man chirped happily.

"Sounds good," Morgan said as he sat and the kitchen table. His eyes glued on Reid and he began to think. 'Why were they trying to get his memories back'. Thinking of all their failed attempts, including taking his back to the BAU and the ball-pen, his old apartment, to see his mother and even his father but nothing worked. He knew why they wanted him back, they wanted their old Reid their old friend back, but what did it mean for this young man. Yes, he had happiness there but there was also so much pain and misery. Why did they want him to go through that all again? They had all gained his trust and friendship he had even brought back Garcia's chirpiness back. True he was a new Reid an different person, but he was still their Reid and wasn't that all that mattered?' He pondered over this thought when he heard Spencer yelp. Jumping to his feet Morgan looked up to find, Spencer's face covered with flour. He burst out laughing as Reid stuck his tongue out at him. "It's not funny," he muttered.

"Yes it is," Morgan strode around the table and picked up a wet cloth and returned the pouting man and started to wipe his face clean. Finished he stepped back, "there we go."

"You missed a spot," Spencer said shyly.

Morgan frowned, "Where?" he asked, he was sure that he had gotten everything.

"Here," Spencer giggled as he threw a handful of flour up into Morgan's face.

The man stood there dumbfounded, before grinning, "Oh it seems I did. But I missed more than just a spot." He grabbed the bowl and dumped it over Spencer's head. "I missed a lot."

Spencer began to laugh as a throat cleared. Looking up they saw Hotch and Rossi looking amused.

"We knocked but you didn't answer so we let ourselves in," Rossi said as he sat down, avoiding the mess.

"And it seems you were having fun?" Hotch said his face blank.

"We were actually," Morgan stated as Reid giggled and nodded. The younger man waved his hand at them and skipped into the bathroom.

Morgan watched him go and his smile slipped off his face, "Guys I think we should stop trying to get his memories back."

"What, why?" Hotch asked.

Morgan explained his reasoning and the other two men nodded.

"It makes sense, and I must say I agree with you." Hotch nodded as he found a place to sit.

Morgan continued, "We just have to stop trying to trigger his memories but if they return I still want to help him."

Rossi, nodded, "So what's for breakfast, or is that what you are wearing?" he grinned.

Morgan scratched his eyebrow.

Rossi laughed, "Good thing I brought this then." He picked up a bag he had set on the floor and opened it. The smell of still hot pancakes and syrup filled the room.

So any ideas on how to get Reid's memories back I am sort of at a blank. HELP! I don't want to abandom this story.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A few weeks later Morgan closed the door behind Rossi as he walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Morgan had talked to Garcia and she and JJ had taken Reid out shopping with them. This allowed Morgan to call Rossi to ask him something's.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Rossi asked.

Morgan let out a huge breathe of air and sat down. "I-ah."

Rossi rose his eyebrows, an amused smirk on his face.

"OH, god, I think I am falling in love with Reid." He spat out as fast as he could.

Rossi sighed, "Morgan-"

"I know!" Morgan stood throwing his hands up into the air. "He has been through so much already and a relationship on top of it all will not help him. But I just can't help feeling this way, especially when he first wakes up in the morning with his hair all tasselled, those sleepy brown eyes staring up at me sleepily, the way his body moves, his voice when he-"

"MORGAN-" Rossi yelled, "I get it okay."

Morgan looked at the other man who was indicating for him to sit down again.

"Morgan, do you love him or is this just a fling? You usually go after women." Rossi asked.

Morgan took a deep breath and sighed, "I've had many flings, I've never felt anything like this for someone before. I have taken many women home, had a good night. Both of us knowing it was the night only. Yet this feeling I have for Reid it –it's different, I feel like I can't leave him like I will have this hole inside of me."

"And what happens if you get together, and then you tire of him and leave to find someone else. Honestly Derek I don't think Reid could take that the way he is."

"Honestly I don't think I could leave if I tried." Morgan lowered his head.

"Well that's all that I wanted to hear," he leaned forward, "If you want a relationship, I think you should go for it. But I'm not saying go ahead and ask him. I feel that he would go for it to just please you, no let him take the first step and then take it slow, let him have the chance to back out if he wants to. I think it will do good for him."

Reid smiled as Garcia dragged him along by his hand. "Ohhh," he heard the woman coo and he looked up as she pointed to a black out windows of an adult lingerie shop.

JJ's eyes flickered to Reid, "Um, I don't know."

Reid smiled and he walked forward and into the shop, the women trailing in after him. He browsed through the aisles of lingerie, often finding things that he thought would look flattering on Garcia and Jennifer.

"How about this one Jennifer?" he said as he passed over a royal blue dress he found. It had garters and stockings, along with the blue stiletto heels.

JJ giggled when she saw it, "It's beautiful Spencer."

He smiled and wandered back through the aisles and spotted a red and black male corset that had rings on each hip and another one in the middle of the back. It came with black stockings trimmed in red, attaching to red garters. It even had red and black undies. He picked it up off the rack and smiled. He had to wear one of these, but in all red, for his master, it was fun and felt so good on. He checked the size and saw it would fit him. Just then he noticed the door of Jennifer's dressing room open, she had the blue dress in her hands, "nice spotting Spencer," she said when she saw him come over to her. "What do you have there?" she asked when she noticed the outfit.

Spencer blushed, and looked down.

"Ohhhh," Garcia said coming up behind them, she had her own green outfit. "Looks like our baby is going to be having a good night tonight," she giggled and led them to the counter and insisted that she would pay for them.

JJ gave in and instead bought lunch for them. Laughing they made their way back to the car, with an arm full each of bags and back to their homes. Garcia dropped JJ off first, leaving her with a saucy comment that made the blonde woman blush. She then dropped Spencer off, kissing him on the cheek, she winked "Have a good night," before driving off leaving a blushing Spencer behind.

Grinning he turned and entered the apartment moving to the stairs that led to his and Morgan's rooms. He let himself into the apartment and looked around, he couldn't see Morgan anywhere and raced into his room and hid the lingerie bag under the bed and lowered the covers just in time for Morgan to walk through the door.

"So did you have a good time?" Morgan asked, he watched Spencer spin on the spot to face him, his grin wide and nodded fast. Morgan laughed, "Have you eaten?" he asked.

"Yep," Spencer said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Okay then," Morgan turned, "I will let you get everything packed away then."

The rest of the day passed excruciatingly slow for Spencer. He kept checking the time to only see that thirty seconds had passed and then he would groan. He couldn't get into his puzzle nor could he seem to read anything. Finally when dinner was finished Spencer leaped to his feet, "I have the bathroom first," he rushed out as he sped his dish to the sink and disappeared down the hall in a flash. Morgan watched him wide eyed as Reid practically ran around the house. Finally when the bathroom door shut and locked with a lick he blinked and shook his head, not understanding what had gotten over the younger man.

Reid rushed through the shower, before making sure he dried off properly, before sliding into the corset. When he finished dressing he moved to mirror and fished out of a bag, the small thing of Garcia had happily given him. He quickly and expertly applied the make-up. Finally he was finished. Grinning at his reflection he pouted his, lips shinning. Giggling he opened the door and slipped out. "NIGHT," he yelled as he opened and shut his door, without entering the room, happy that the bedroom doors were out of sight of the kitchen.

"GOODNIGHT SPENCER," he heard Morgan call back.

Slipping along the hall silently, he opened and entered Morgan's room as quietly as he could without making a sound. Quickly he arranged himself across the bed and waited. Lucky for him he didn't have to wait for long, and the door to the room opened and he saw Morgan fumble for the switch of the room and the light blinded him for a second.

"Spencer?" he heard Morgan ask confused.

He trailed his hand down over his hip slowly, "Do you like it," his vision cleared and he saw Morgan staring at him his mouth open.

"Wh-why are you dressed like that?" the man asked.

Spencer felt tears fill his eyes, "You don't like it?" he climbed off the bed and tried to flee the room, but a strong arm caught him around his waist.

"No wait, Spencer." Morgan said as he looked down into those scared eyes, "I like it, I like it a lot."

"Then why?" Spencer mewled.

Morgan led them back to the bed and sat them down on the edge of it and he looked straight into those gleaming eyes. "I want to make sure you aren't jumping into anything you don't truly want. If you don't want this, a relationship, with me, I don't care I am happy being your friend. But if you want more I am happy to do that as well, but you have to tell when to stop and when you have had enough."

Spencer stared at the man, "You're asking me?"

"Of course," Morgan said smiling. "Now what brought this on?" he gestured at the lingerie. Spencer blushed, "Jennifer and Garcia were getting pretty clothes and I thought you would like me in some pretty clothes. I'm sorry I will go get changed." He moved to stand, but Morgan caught his arm and stopped him. "You don't have to," he said, "It is very pretty on you."

Spencer grinned, "You think so?"

"Yes," Morgan leaned forward and captured Spencer's lips with his. The kiss was slow and chaste. Morgan pulled back and he saw Spencer's lip gloss was smeared as he licked his lips his breath slightly faster. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Do you want this?"

Spencer nodded, and leaned in for another kiss and Morgan gave it to him, but still he kept it chaste even though he knew Spencer wanted more, he didn't want to be pushing himself onto Reid. When they needed air he pulled up and pulled in a deep breath. "Let me get changed and we can go to sleep. He stood and got changed; knowing Spencer was watching his every action.

He grinned when he turned around and he turned off the light. Feeling his way across the room he found the bed and crawled into it. He felt Reid slid up and under the covers beside him.

"Isn't that uncomfortable," he asked when he felt the material against his skin.

"No," Spencer answer, "It feels nice."

"Okay," Morgan hugged the man closer against his chest. Slowly they fell asleep.

The next day Morgan took Reid on a surprise picnic in the Queen's Botanical Gardens. (Sorry if this place doesn't actually exist if anyone is reading from Quantico.)

Morgan laid out the blanket and they began to eat. Spencer giggled as he picked up a salami stick, "You know I have never done this before," he smiled.

Morgan smiled back as he paused dishing out the potato salad. When he smiled Spencer seemed to radiate. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"My master, he would always keep me tied up in some way or at least always inside the house. I was never outside. He laid back against the tarp and looked up at the sky. "The clouds are so beautiful, OH LOOK!" he exclaimed happily, pointing into the sky. "That one looks like a little cat." Morgan looked up and he smiled as he made out the cloud.

"Yes, it does." He pointed at another cloud, "There that one looks like lizard."

Spencer laughed and they continued to play and point out images in the clouds and finished their lunch.

Another three months flitted by and Morgan and Spencer grew closer together. It had been close to ten months since Spencer had been rescued, and Morgan was starting to look at getting a part time job. Spencer was more than used the home now and he was happy on his own for several hours at a time. He was tired on living off the others. He didn't mind not paying rent but he hated not paying for his own food and clothing. He had been looking on the net for awhile and he had found a part-time job, as a postman, it wasn't the best job in the world but it was from 11 am to 2pm Monday to Friday and it paid enough that they could buy their own things. He talked it over to the team and they agreed that Spencer could spend the few hours with them if they weren't on a case.

It was the first day of work and he was making his way into the round room, Spencer following the man, Morgan froze when he saw everyone grinning and laughing surrounding an elderly man.

"Gideon?"

Okay I think I have an idea about how to bring back Reid's memories but can you still give me some more ideas – PLEASE. (author begging here)


	16. Chapter 16

A:N/ I will be going away for a few weks on holidays to place that has no internet (I'M GOING TO DIE). So hopefully I will have some chapters finished whilst I am out there.

CHAPTER 16

_It was the first day of work and he was making his way into the round room, Spencer following the man, Morgan froze when he saw everyone grinning and laughing surrounding an elderly man. _

"_Gideon?"_

He stepped forward and smiled, "Gideon," he held out his hand and the man smiled and

climbed to his feet and he sidestepped the outstretched hand and hugged the man.

"How are you, Gideon?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good I thought I would come back and see everyone." He looked past Morgan and spotted Reid.

"Spencer?" he asked his eyes going wide. He stepped out of Morgan's hold and stepped forward to the younger man.

Reid flinched and stepped back, he had gotten used to the team and the many neighbours they had but he didn't allow just anyone to approach him.

Gideon stopped and a sadden expression flowed over his face.

Morgan stepped around the man and gave Spencer a hug and kissed him on his cheek. "I've got to go, he won't hurt you, just stick to one of the team."

Spencer nodded and he leaned in and kissed Morgan on his lips and he smiled. "Have a nice day."

Morgan looked up and he nodded to Hotch and he gave one last kiss to Spencer and he left at a run.

Spencer glanced around and edged over to Garcia, he stayed with the woman for the rest of afternoon, never leaving her side.

Derek grinned when he finished and he made his way up to the teams room and he spotted Gideon talking to Hotch. Moving over to the men he said out straight away. "You are to leave Spencer alone, do you hear me. You are not to hurt him or try to trigger his memories,' he said roughly.

Gideon looked at the younger man and raised his eyebrows. He had been already filled in on the events that had happened to Reid.

"And why would I do that?" the man asked. "You do not get to choose whether he remembers or not. You do not have that right. Just because you are fucking him, you want to keep him as he is. We both know that he had no interest in you before all this, so why would you want him to return to his old self?"

Morgan bristled with anger and he snarled. "You have no right you have no idea what he has been through." He stepped forward moving to press himself into Gideon's chest, when Hotch moved to get between them. Hotch shook his head at Morgan and the man backed off with a glare at Gideon.

"He's in with Garcia, I think you should leave when you get him," Hotch said.

Nodding Morgan stepped back and he nodded and moved to Garcia's office.

Spencer was filling in a SU DO KU when he heard his name being called, he looked up and jumped to his feet when he saw it was Morgan.  
"Derek," he said as he stepped forward and gave the man a light kiss. Garcia giggling in the back ground as Morgan deepened it.

They pulled apart, "Oh please, don't stop on my part, do continue, I think it will be most enjoyable to watch." Garcia reclined in her chair.

Spencer blushed wildly as Morgan grinned, "In your dreams."

"Oh most defiantly," Garcia laughed.

This time Morgan blushed and both fled the room.

Okay Shorty but what did you think?

(((If I have at least five reviews when I come back I will post immediately. )))

Next chapter Spencer MIGHT get his memory back.


	17. Chapter 17

A:N/ This is a short chapter I was able to find internet connection for a few minutes so I have posted this. THANKYOU for all your reviews. Enjoy See you in Several weeks

Don't forget to review - next chapter will be boring if you don't.

CHAPTER 17

Several days flowed by and Reid kept out of the way, and always stayed clear from Gideon. In that time Gideon never talked the young man and never told him his name, asking the others to only call him by Gideon and never Jason.

Reid slipped out of bathroom and moved down the hall, glancing at his watch he saw that it was almost time for Derek to be coming to pick him up. He walked around the corner and found himself face to face with the man he had been avoiding.

Gideon looked at him, "You will not keep avoiding me." He backed Reid up into the corner.

"I just want you to answer some questions for me," Gideon said softly.

"What is a hydrogen acceptor molecule?"

"A complex molecule that in biochemical pathways transports hydrogen atoms from one reaction to another," Reid answered automatically.

"What is a plant response in which the direction of the response is related to the direction from which the stimulus comes it may be either positive or negative?"

"Tropism."

"Marilyn Monroe had how many toes?"

"6."

"The average amount of peas in a pod is?"

"8."

"If a carton of eggs contains three 55g eggs, five 59g eggs and two 52g eggs, what is the probability of choosing two 55g eggs at random is-?"

"0.067."

Gideon looked up to see Morgan walk around the corner and his eyes clouded over with anger seeing Reid backed into a corner. Turning back to Reid he snapped out.

"What is my full name?"

"Jason Gideon," Reid answered. Gideon nodded and he leaned back and gave a soft smile. That's when Rossi, Hotch and JJ walked around the corner wanting to see what was taking Reid so long.

Reid began to blink and looked at Gideon and around at the others. "Gideon?" he whispered for the first time actually sounding like his old himself.

Reid's eyes immediately widened fear, his body began to shake, "Oh my god," he whispered his eyes wide as he began to recall what truly happened to him. "Oh my god," he whimpered again and he leant over and vomited, suddenly he stood and stumbled backwards.

"Steady Spencer," Morgan rushed forward and his hands closed around Reid's arms.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," Reid screamed and torn himself out of Morgan's arms, turning the team saw his eyes were wide with fear. "No, don't touch me, don't touch me."

'Hey, hey I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Morgan put his hands up in the air. "I'm not going to touch you."

Reid kept backing up till he hit the wall, he slid down till he sat on the ground. He started to shiver, the voices around him blurred the faces around him blurred. Out of all the voices he could hear he picked out Morgan's, and he remembered the day in the hospital.

_Morgan hung his head and looked up to see Hotch watching him. "What's wrong?" The man asked._

"_We should have looked for him." Morgan said._

"_Morgan the tape?"_

"_I know but –"_

"_NO, WE SHOULD HAVE LOOKED."_

Reid shivered and he looked up his eyes full of anger. "You never even looked for me did you?" He looked around at the others and JJ's eyes filled with tears.

"Reid," Morgan stepped forward.

"NO, NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME. I hate you how could you leave me, you didn't even look, how could you leave me THERE. Was I no good for you, didn't I matter."

Hotch this time stepped forward.

"NO, NO, NO. LEAVE ME ALONE." Reid scrambled to his feet and fled.

Morgan moved to follow when a hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned and saw Rossi. "Wait," the man said, "I will go after him."

Please Review


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Morgan watched Rossi hurry down the hall following the stumbling young man. When he disappeared he rounded on Gideon. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he shouted. "HE HAS GONE THROUGH SO MUCH. YOU KNOW THE DOCTOR SAID THAT HE MAY BECOME SUICIDAL. IF HE KILLS HIMSELF IT IS GOING TO BE ON YOUR SHOULDERS GIDEON."

"Morgan," Hotch stepped between them, "you need to calm down."

"HOTCH, that man," he pointed at Gideon.

"-Morgan- go talk to Garcia and calm down." Hotch stepped forward to him.

Morgan glared at him, before turning on his heel and stormed away from them.

Rossi followed the retreating figure and watched him turn down a alley, one he knew was a dead end. He let the young man have a moment to himself, before following him around.

He spotted Reid sitting on the curb his face in his lap his shoulders wracking.

He sat down beside the young man and stared at the graffiti on the opposite wall. He sat there for some time when Reid finally started talking. "How long-how long was I gone for?"

"Three years, two months and five days if you want to be exact."

"Why- why did you not find me?"

"We had a hard time finding anything that could lead us to you and when we did we found a warehouse full of blood and a tape that showed you being killed. We honestly couldn't see how you would be surviving that."

Reid nodded, "I can't remember anything from that day?" he said softly. "All I remember is waking up in a bed, a man beside me-"

"You do not need to tell me- if you do not wish." Rossi said when Reid hesitated.

"My apartment?" Reid asked suddenly.

"It was sold off," Rossi said softly.

"My things?"

"They were split up between us. Morgan took most of your books, Hotch took the rest, Garcia took all your electronic things. Your clothes were given to charities and op shops."

Reid looked lost, "I was forgotten." He stood and took a step away from the man.

"If you need a place to stay you can stay with me I have a spare bedroom." Rossi said standing as well.

Reid stopped, "no thank you," he said and continued walking.

Rossi let the young man go, watching him disappear down the alley, he knew it would be no good following him now.

Reid sobbed as he walked down the street. He was scared and he hated himself at the same time. A man walking in the other direction brushed against each other, he whimpered and spun his eyes wide filled with fear. He gazed around frantically and he spotted an dark alley and he rushed down it. He collapsed at against the brick wall and began to sob. He cried and shivered, sitting there he stared into nowhere and slowly through the blur of tears he found himself staring at pointed broken piece of metal grate. Crawling to it he grabbed it and took it back to the wall and leant against it.

He placed the metal against his wrist; he pushed against the skin, the flesh parted under the metal point. The blood began to well from the cut and he watched as a single trail dripped down his arm.

A shadow fell over him and a man chuckled.

Reid looked up angrily and opened his mouth to tell him to get lost when the man continued.

"Wow man, you look like ya need help." He pulled out small bag with three small tablets in it. "Do ya wan it?"

Reid stood the metal leaving his fingers, clanging against the ground. He stared at the drugs hesitantly, before thinking fuck it, "How much?"

The man leered, "Give me some of this?" he grabbed Reid's arse, "and it's yours."

Reid looked at the man, he was medium aged, his hair was to messy and needed a cut and he badly needed a shave and a bath, but was slightly attractive under it all. He smiled and hooked his arm through the man's "Deal."

Ohhh – what will happen hehehehe, cliffy.

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

Come on guys - only three people reviewed.

Thankyou to smiles2go, Murasaki Tsuki and jangsty.

CHAPTER 19

_The man leered, "Give me some of this?" he grabbed Reid's arse, "and it's yours."_

_Reid looked at the man, he was medium aged, his hair was to messy and needed a cut and he badly needed a shave and a bath, but was slightly attractive under it all. He smiled and hooked his arm through the man's "Deal."_

Reid pulled on his clothes and he took the bag on the bench and left, the man snoring in the bed. He looked down on the small clip-lock bag and went down the fire escape stairs into the alley and tucked himself into a corner, hidden in shadows. He drew saliva into his mouth as he slipped one of the small pills out of the bag and he slipped it into his mouth and swallowed.

(A:N? I don't know how drugs work so if I got this next bit wrong I am sorry but I have no idea what they do to a person)

He laid back against the wall. His eyes fluttered close as he began to fell light headed and he smiled he felt so light.

It was late at night when he staggered along the street giggling and roughly singing. He couldn't hear the sound of a car pulling up behind him. Turning he saw a police car and he grinned as the two men climbed out of the car. "Sir?" one of the men called out.

"Ooohhh, big bad cop come to get me," Reid giggled.

The police officer glanced at his partner and rolled his eyes, both thinking it was just another drunkard.

"Have you been drinking sir?"

"Me?" Reid laughed pointing to his chest, "No, not-at-all," he started to hick-up.

"Sir could you count to ten for me?"

"1-2-3-5-7-8-9. See I did it-hick" Reid giggled.

"Okay sir," the officer pulled out cuffs, "Let's take you down town and get you sobered up."

Reid giggled and held out his wrists. "Can't say I enjoy being tied up, but for you big boy anything."

The police officer winced at this, he didn't have anything against gay men but he definitely wasn't one himself. He cuffed Reid quickly and he and his partner had to help him into the back of the van.

The pair helped Reid into the cell and onto the bed. Leaving him there they locked the cell and waved to the man sitting watching the prisoners. "Have a good night Harry."

Later that night Harry looked up at a thump and he saw Reid had fell off the cell bunk and onto the tiled floor. Shaking his head he went back to his paperwork.

Reid blinked and moaned as he clutched his head as he pushed himself off the floor, his head was aching, 'what did he do this time to displease his master?', he wondered. He rubbed his temples as the rattle of keys made him look up.

Harry watched as the young man came to and he stood and moved the cell door and he began to open it when those large brown eyes flicked up to his and they were filled with pure terror. He almost felt sorry for the young man –almost- he was the idiot who did the drugs. Confusion filled the young man eyes and then realisation and he hung his head and shook his head as leant back against the cell bunk.

Reid looked up terrified as the keys rattled, his master always hurt him if he slept past him. He shivered but was confused when he saw it wasn't his master but a police officer. It hit him as he remembered the past months. He sighed and leaned back against the cell's bed. "What do you want?" he asked, rubbing his pounding temples.

Harry snorted, "I ask the questions around here. Do you have a spouse or someone like a boss that can come and sign you out?"

Reid sighed, Morgan was still his legal guardian. "Derek Morgan," he said the number off the top of his head. "And if you can't get him, Aaron Hotchner" and he gave the number for him.

"Thank you," Harry said and left.

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE. If you don't I will make it that Morgan dosen't come in and save the day and Reid will go to jail for posession. HA. So review.


	20. Chapter 20

THANK YOU  
THANK YOU  
THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed. I LOVE YOU. Now enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER 20

Harry looked at the time and it was just after four. He dialled and hoped someone would pick up.

"Derek Morgan," he heard a tired voice answer the phone.

"Hello this is Sergeant Harry Basham, from the police station. We have a Spencer Reid here in this store."

"Is he okay?- What happened?- Where did you find him?" Morgan threw at the man.

"Mr Morgan - I will answer your questions when you come to the station. We need you to sign Mr Reid out."

"I will be there in ten minutes."

Morgan hung up and turned his car around he had been out all night and that morning searching for the younger man.

Morgan rushed into the station and he was met at the door and led over to one of the tables.

"Sergeant Harry Basham?" he asked.

"Mr Morgan, I'm guessing," Harry asked as he looked up.

"Yes. Is he okay?" Morgan asked again, "Where is he?"

Basham held up his hands, "Mr Morgan, he is fine and he is in one of the holding cells. However I have a few things that I need to discuss with you." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a small bag, inside was one small pill. "We found this on him – it is ecstasy and he has been tested as taken some."

Morgan sat down with a thump in the chair in front of the desk. "My god Reid-not again."

"Again?" Basham asked.

Morgan took in a deep breath and explained what happened with Tobias Hankel and him dilaudid.

Basham shook his head, "We also found him with a single cut on his wrist, it isn't deep enough to be dangerous but you will have to watch him. What happened to that young man for him to do drugs and also cause self harm?"

Morgan went on to explain who Reid was and how he was kidnapped and then tortured and turned into a sex slave. Then how they found him and how he lost his memories and how he only just got them back.

Basham looked sad at the end of the tale. "I am sorry Mr Morgan, I will write him up for a warning with the possession of drugs. But Mr Morgan I warn you if he is caught again I will have to have him charged.

"Thank you I understand." Morgan stood and he shook the man's hand. He then was led to the holding cells.

He looked down on the huddled Reid in the corner and softly called out his name, "Reid?"

Reid looked up at him startled.

Morgan nodded to Basham when he let him into the cell.

"You need help Spencer-" Morgan started.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT' Reid screamed turning on him.

Morgan took in a deep breath, "You need help Reid. You can't do this to yourself. You are hurting yourself, what if you die?"

"It's not like it would matter, I was dead any way."

"No Reid," Morgan protested.

"Don't try to placate me," Reid snarled. "I know you didn't look for me, you said it yourself in the hospital." He waved his arm around in the air.

"You can't do this to yourself, Reid," Morgan grabbed Spencer's wrist and unwrapped the bandages, ignoring Reid's trembles and his scared expression. "Look," he pointed to Spencer's wrist, red cut, stood out lividly against the pale skin. "You did this to yourself. You need help."

"And you think you can give it to me?" Reid snarled wreathing his hand back.

"No," Morgan shook his head. "You need to talk to someone."

"I am not talking to you or one of the team; I am not letting you into my life. It's your fault, in the first place."

Morgan stood as if Reid had just slapped him.

Reid grinned savagely, "Yes I blame you Derek Morgan, you and that fucking team." He snarled.

Morgan looked sadly at him," Well if you won't talk to one of us, see a counsellor." Reid shook his head.

"The officer's said" Morgan lied, "if you didn't agree to see someone they were going to get you institutionalised."

Reid looked terrified, "Locking me away again? Now you can't have your little pet Spencer, you don't want to deal with the poor broken angry Reid."

Morgan shook his head. "No Reid, I want to help you, You can still stay at Rossi's apartment. And you will just have to go for sessions. With a psychologist. No will be locking you away."

Reid stared at him forlorn, "I won't be locked away?" he asked his voice almost pitiful.

"No", Morgan shook his head.

"Okay," Reid nodded, he hung his head defeated. "I will go see someone."

When they arrived back at the flat, Reid climbed out of the car and not once looking at Morgan he climbed the stairs and let himself into the apartment and went straight to the bathroom, locking himself in.

He leant against the door, panting hard as if he had just run a marathon. He let out a scream of frustration, he hated this, he hated everything but most of all he hated himself. He grabbed the nearest thing, a fake plant, and threw it hard away from him. It hit the glass and shattered the mirror; he collapsed his knees hitting the tiled floor.

Morgan looked up at the sound of breaking glass, and winced, he would get that fixed, before Rossi found out, but for now he was letting Reid vent his anger.

Reid stared at the broken glass and crawled over to the nearest piece and picked it up and pasted it from hand to hand. How easy would it be to end it all here and now, he thought. To have no more pain, no more tormenting memories and thoughts. He caught his reflection and stared at it and snarled, revulsion flowed over him. He laid the glass against his wrist and stared at the numerous white scars that encircled his wrist, left from the years of manacles rubbing there. He traced the scars along his wrist and then the ones along his arms. He suddenly couldn't hold the temptation in and he slid the glass along his skin cutting it. Blood up behind it and flowed smoothly from his skin, angry he made several more quick cuts, just breaking the skin. He smiled softly as the blood flowed; it felt as if he was getting rid of all the evil and foul, disgusting things inside him. He stood, and stripped and stood in the shower. Turning on the shower he set it to scalding, and he hissed at the feel of his skin burning but didn't move out of the flow. He just watched his blood carrying the foulness with it. Slowly his blood clotted and he got out before drying himself down. He knew he would have to face Morgan soon, but he was scared. He stepped from the bathroom and down the hall, to see Morgan finish plating up food. He sat down at the table as Morgan brought the food across.

Morgan set the plate down in front of Reid when he frowned and grabbed Reid's arm and turned it so his wrist was facing up. Spencer turned his face away not looking at Morgan. Derek couldn't take his eyes off the angry red cuts that stood out amongst all of the white scares, one still bled sluggishly.

"Reid-" he started to say but the young man wreathed his arm out of his hold.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

Morgan let it go, he went to the first aid kit in the bathroom and bandaged, Reid's wrist, before looking at the other one, but it was uncut. He looked up at the young man but stayed silent as he sat down he was going to be telling the counsellor about it.

When they finished dinner Reid immediately stood and left the table and sealed himself away in his room. That night was the first night for many months that Morgan went to bed by himself; he missed the warmth of another body besides him, but he wasn't going to force himself on his friend. Because that's what they were, friends, even before Reid had gotten his memories back they hadn't been lovers, and at this point in time Morgan was thankful, he didn't think Reid would thank him if he knew they had slept together.

Let me know what you thought. Please review otherwise I will do something drastic to a character. Believe me I WILL.


	21. Chapter 21

WOW! 101 reviews, I love you people.

AN::/Okay so I know that might not be how therapy actually works, I haven't ever been to a counsellor or known someone who has. So this was the best I could come up with. But let me know what you think and what I can do to change something if it is REALLY wrong in the way Margaret is talking to Reid.

Because I hit 100 reviews I give you a long chapter please enjoy - lots of angst

Chapter 21

The next day they stood before the door of the counsellor. 'Dr Margaret Cross' the door sign read. "Do I have to do this?" Reid asked.

"Yes," Morgan said behind him. He wanted to make sure that Reid didn't run away and just say that he went. "I will be out here when you finished and we can go home."

Reid took a deep breath and let himself into the room. A plump middle aged woman looked up from the couch near the window looked up and smiled. Her black hair fell to her cheeks cupping her face. Her smile was kind and gentle, and he felt himself relax.

"Mister Reid," she said happily, her brown eyes sparkling. "Come please sit down." She gestured to the other couch. "You can call me Margaret."

Reid found himself immediately liking this woman, he sat and when she offered her hand he moved to take it, but his eyes fell onto the bandages that wrapped his wrist and lowered his hand before averting his gaze to the floor.

Margaret sat again as if nothing happened. "Now you are here to get some things off your chest." She put down her clipboard. "Your friends have already told me what has happened, so you can just tell me what you want anything you want."

Reid looked away, "I don't want to be here, _they _aren't giving me a choice" he stated.

Margaret leaned forward, "Your friends are afraid for you Mr Reid, they are scared that you are going to be hurting yourself more and they don't want you to be in pain."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Reid yelled as he jumped to his feet. "WHAT DO THEY KNOW! THEY WEREN'T THERE. THEY DIDN'T SPEND EVERY NIGHT SCREAMING OR CRYING IN FEAR OR PAIN. THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO LICK THEIR OWN WOUNDS CLEAN." He sat down panting and he buried his head into his hands. "I am just so confused and scared," he almost whispered, Margaret had to strain to hear, "I just want it to end."

The door opened and security peered in, Margaret shook her head and the man stepped back out. "It will take time Spencer," she said hoping his first name will give them a connection, "These feelings won't stop over night, they will take time but eventually they will end."

Reid looked up his brown eyes staring at her almost pleadingly, "How?" he asked.

"By talking," Margaret smiled softly, "But letting those feelings out of the bottle you have them in. Letting them out will help, why don't we start with why your wrist is bandaged?"

Reid looked down on his wrist and straightened and his other hand played with the bandage. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just got angry and sad, it hurt so much I tried to stop it. I only cut deep enough to just break the skin. It doesn't," he said looking away from his wrist. "It's not like I am not tarnished anyway."

Margaret shook a head and reached forward and took his hand and leaned over it. She traced a long scar that ran from his wrist to the inside of his elbow, Reid tensed his body rigid, "These are all apart of you, they show your trials and how you fought them and eventually they will show how you won. They may be a burden now but one day they will be trophies to show your victories."

Reid looked at her, and she could see the raw fear but the slight ray of hope in his eyes, "Really?" he asked, reminding her so much of a small child.

"Really," Margaret smiled and sat back realising his arm.

"Thank you," he said rubbing his arm and stood. "Can I come back?" he asked his voice tiny, eyes directed to the floor, ready for disapproval.

"Of course," Margaret said, "How about the same time, in two days?"

Reid nodded and he gave a hesitant and soft smile, before letting himself from the room. He walked straight past Morgan and out to the car. The man scrambled behind after him. He looked down at his watch and was surprised to see that he had in fact been in with the Dr. for nearly an hour. Morgan unlocked the car and they both climbed in. In silence they drove back to their apartment, the whole time he stared at the long scar on his arm and traced it softly. He couldn't believe what the doctor said. She sounded so sure that he could turn this ugly thing into a trophy it was too good to be true. He turned his head and gazed out the window, tears forming in his eyes.

For three weeks he visited Dr Margaret Cross twice a week an hour session each time. He never said anything to personal just giving the basics of what happened to him, but mainly about his life before, slowly he found himself opening up to the woman. In those weeks he had isolated himself from this old team, not seeing not talking to them if they 'happened' to bump into him. But above all he avoided Gideon like the plague, at that moment he hated the man. But even with all that and the sessions with Margaret the nightmares where starting to get too much for him, and he sat in the chair before the woman his hands trembling slightly around the cup of coffee.

Margaret watched the young man as he stared into the coffee, the dark circles under his eyes were almost black, his eyes bloodshot. "The nightmares have been getting worse, haven't they?"

Spencer shivered and he bowed his head even more, "Yes."

Margaret waited Reid almost always talked after a moment or to two collect his thoughts.

"They are getting worse," he eventually said, "They are becoming more vivid each time, and when I wake up I can feel him there with me, but he is dead, I know he is, Rossi shot him." He dropped the cup and began to sob, his shoulder wracking.

Margaret watched the cup roll spilling scolding liquid everywhere, one of the many reasons she had an easy wash carpet.

"Spencer, what you are going through is normal, especially for the kind of experiences you have had, it helps if you let them out and tell someone these things, or write them down." She pulled an plain black book over to her and gave it to Spencer. "Here, you can write in this every time you want. It can be anything, like the weather or your dreams, no one else needs to read it, it's up to you who you want to read it."

Reid took the book gingerly and flicked though the pages and saw they were all empty. He placed the book in his lap, "Thank you," he said softly. "You-you said it helps – talking about what happened?"

"Yes," Margaret nodded.

"I don't want people to be sacred of me, or pity me or hate me for telling them what I have been through."

"Spencer, I will never be scared of you, I know to some detail of what you went through and did I ever show you pity, anger or hate?"

Reid shook his head, peering through his bangs at her.

"What did I show?"

"Sadness," Reid said eventually.

"Yes, that is because I could not believe that another human being could possibly be able to harm another in that way."

Reid sat silent processing that thought when he slowly began to talk.

"It was one of the parties master would have, he would invite others around - well they paid him to come and to have sex with me. The more men the more master seemed happier. There was seven that night and it went as usual they each had their turns with me and then went home, except one man, he was huge, he had muscles on muscles. He paid extra to have me alone for one hour, Master agreed as long as he didn't cause me any disabilities or kill me, anything else was okay. He whipped me, and then beat me with his fists, he fucked me so hard I bled and then shoved his arm inside of me," Reid drew his legs up and he hugged his knees, his eyes lost in the past. "It hurt so much, I begged, I never begged, not anymore, but I begged and he just laughed at me, it just hurt so much," the man whined the last bit. "By the time he finished with me I wasn't able to move, I just lay there limp in my own blood. Master came in later to check on me, but when he realised I was in too much pain to move he kicked me in the stomach .He left me there for three days, no food, no water, I lay there shivering until I was able to push past the pain and exhaustion and to the baths." He drew in a shuddering breath.

Margaret waited for a moment and asked after several minutes, "Do you feel better now Spencer?"

Spencer blinked, "Yes," he said surprised, "I feel almost lighter."

"And you know what Spencer he isn't your Master anymore, his name was Anthony Hibbs."

"Anthony Hibbs," Spencer swished the name around his mouth, he gave a soft smile to Margaret and nodded, "Thank you.

(A few days later)

Margaret sipped on her coffee as she watched Spencer look deeply into his coffee as if he was trying to see something.

"What is on your mind?" she asked.

Reid blinked and he looked up at the woman.

_His eyes flickered open as he saw the morning sky tinged with pink through the window. A soft sigh from behind him made smile and turn over. Reid gasped and he shot up out of bed, panting. He had woken up beside the man. _

"I had a dream last night. More of a memory really." Reid turned the now empty cup around in his hands, "I woke up and I was in bed with Morgan," he shook his head. "I knew I was in a sort of relationship with Morgan, and that we never slept together, but we did kiss." He brought in a deep shuddering breathe. "But I can't do it," he turned those pleading eyes up to Margaret. "I can't so it anymore, he is my friend, he is an almost brother to me, and I'm not even interest in guys. I'm not interested in a relationship or sex anymore. I can't be that person for him anymore."

Margaret nodded, "I understand. It would be a hard thing to get over, but have you talked to him about this?"

Reid shook his head.

"Then you should, work things out tell him what you just said to me then. And if he is your true friend then he will comply too your wishes and that will be all."

The trip home was silent and when they entered the apartment, "Morgan?"

"Yes?" the dark man turned.

"I can't do it?" Reid shook his head his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Do what Reid?" Morgan asked confused hoping he wasn't talking about therapy, it did seem to helping the younger man.

"You, me—us," he blurted out.

Morgan smiled, "You mean our relationship?"

Reid nodded.

"That's okay, I am just as happy with you just as a friend," Morgan said happily.

Reid looked at him startled, "Just like that?"

"Just like that?" Morgan nodded. He studied Reid's shocked expression. "You thought I would be angry?"

"Yes," Reid nodded softly, staring at the floor.

Morgan lifted his head, "I am not, if you wish it to be over, so be it, I will not force you, you are my friend first and foremost."

Reid smiled and nodded and moved to his room.

Later that night.

Morgan sat watching TV, Reid was hiding in his room, he had peered in on him before to see if he was okay, and he was scribbling in that little black book of his. Bored he flicked through the channels till he came across Days of Our Lives, grinning he put down the remote it was an old episode but it was better than nothing. Just starting to relax, a knock echoed through the room. Sighing he got up and his eyes flicked to his watch. 9o'clock it read, frowning he moved to the door, 'who the hell is here at this time?' he thought grumply.

Opening it slightly he saw GIdeon there.

"What do you think you are doing?" Morgan snarled. "I though you would have got the picture by now that Reid doesn't want to see you right now." He moved to shut the door in the mans face, but the old profiler slipped his foot into the crack stopping it being closed.

"I need to see him?" Gideon said as he barged into the room.

"NO," Morgan turned on the man leaving the door open. "Don't you realise what you have done to him, all those memories they are tearing him APART." Morgan screamed the last part. "He is an emotional wreak, do you know he is cutting himself? He tries to make out he has stopped but I know he hasn't. There is always the slight taint of blood on the air in the bathroom after he has finished each morning. Do you know I lay there awake every night hearing him moan and scream in pain from his nightmares? I don't go to comfort him or wake him up because I know he will hate me even more than he does. He is just putting up with me because he has nowhere else to go. I can see it in his eyes, the small beads of hate and fear everytime he looks at me or one of the team. He hates us and blames us I know he does, but he dosen't say anything," Morgan turned from the man his houlders slumped. "It shouldn't be like that, we were friends once, almost like brothers, and now he hates me."

Gideon watched the man rant with expressionless eyes. "It is your fault you know."

Morgan stiffened and slowly turned on the man his eyes burning.

"If you hadn't tried that charade, trying to help him have a nice life without having his old memories and if you didn't want him as a fuck buddy, this would have never happened." Gideon snapped.

"FUCK BUDDY!" Morgan lost it, "I HAVE NEVER TOUCHED HIM IN THAT WAY EVER. AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION HOTCH, ME AND THE OTHERS HAD BEEN LOOKING FOR WAYS TO BRING BACK HIS MEMORIES FOR AGES." Morgan took a deep breath. "We tried everything, we took him back to his old place, his old home from when he was a kid, we saw his mother, his old school, the BAU, but nothing seemed to trip his memories."

"SO you gave up?" Gideon nodded, "that sounds like a selfish thing you would do-Derek." the man drawled out his name.

Morgan stared at the man red colouring his vision his fist curling into a ball.

"Going to hit me now Morgan?"Gideon smirked.

Morgan exhaled sharply and let his fist go, "NO, that would be imature of me and I think you have better leave."

"NO I won't leave without seeing him first," Gideon spread his feet apart further and Morgan knew he wasn't moving anywhere.

"Fine I will call the cops to have you removed," Morgan began to pull out his cell.

When the older man grabbed it and stopped him, "NO I will see him first."

"GODDAMN IT," Morgan yelled, "DON'T YOU GET WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE."

"WE," Gideon raised his eyebrows, "Talk for both of you do you? I know he knows we are here, Reid would have heard us by now. WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT SPENCER?"

Reid stepped out from behind the corner, in his hands a small case with his things and his diary under his arm. Reid and Gideon stared at each other for some time when the older man smiled and stepped towards him to hug the younger man. "Come home with me, I can give you everything you need, a room, a bed, peace-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME," Reid screamed as Gideon drew close enough for his fingers to brush against him. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN. I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, TALK TO YOU AGAIN. DON"T YOU REALISE BECAUSE OF YOU I REMEBER IT ALL. ALL THAT PAIN, CAUSED BECAUSE OF YOU." Reid's voice hit as high as he could go and he turned to the door. "I WISH I DIDN'T REMEMBER, THAT I COULD JUST FORGET EVERYTHING, BUT I CAN'T,' he turned back to them, "DON'T FOLLOW ME I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, SO JUST LEAVE THE FUCKING ALONE.'

WIth that Reid disappeared through the door, slamming it closed behind him.

"Oh no," Morgan whispered, "Not again."

Okay so know you know Morgan's thoughts on the matter and the long awaited argument between Gideon and Morgan.

Please Review - it isn't that hard. Or I will hurt someone - but not Reid he is in enough pain as it is.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Five months passes and he had filled nearly three diary's – all in code so even if anyone tried to read it - they couldn't. "Margaret, I- I need to remember, I remember every other day but I can't remember the day when – when the team thought I died." I looked up from his hands, "I know there is a video tape, Morgan told me about it."

"Spencer are you sure?"

"Yes what is one more nightmare? It's been over four years, since that day and I wish to know why my best friends in the world believed that I was dead."

"Very well."

He sat in front of the TV, it had been a week since he had asked to see the film, and now he was sweating nervous.

"Are you sure Spencer?" Margaret asked once more.

Reid nodded.

Margaret sighed but pressed play.

The screen remained black for a moment before it flickered and saw himself tied to the ceiling by chains his feet barely touching the ground leaving him taunt. His scared eyes stared back at himself pleading for pain. A man dressed in black with a ski mask, came on screen and Reid shuddered, he knew it was Mr Grint.

Margaret watched Reid as he stared at the screen, unblinking but occasionally rubbing a scar, identical to the wounds that were being made in front of him.

Finally the screaming stopped, when Reid's throat was slit and the TV went blank.

"Well that explains many things?" Reid said softly.

"What?" Margaret asked as she turned the TV off.

"Why my team never looked for me and thought I was dead."

He gave a deep sigh, "Did they ever get them?"

"Who?"

He gestured towards the TV.

Margaret shook her head, "Not as far as I know?"

Reid nodded and stood, "Thank you."

"Where are you going Spencer? Don't you want to talk about what you have seen?"

"No not really, I suffered worse, much worse than that later, and I will write in my diary after. I think it is time to see my old boss."

Reid left the room, and called Garcia.

"Reid- are you okay? Do you need help?" Garcia answered.

Reid snorted "nothing serious, I just need to talk to you – I just - I need a lift."

"Where are you I will be there giffy."

Reid gave him the address and sat down in one of the chairs at the front of the office and waited.

When they arrived back at the BAU she ushered them into her office and sat down. "SO what did you need love?" Garcia, laughed as she spun in her chair.

"Could you look something up for me?" Reid played with his hands.

Garcia laughed, "Sure thing honey, don't be so nervous. Now what is it?"

"Um names Mathew and James Gorden and a Harry Grint, I- I don't know their dates of birth." Reid stumbled.

"No worry hun," Garcia typed ferociously on her keyboard.

"Okay we have 37 Mathew Gordens, in the States, 65 James Gorden and 157 Harry Grints."

"Um- Gordens are brothers."

"Okay here we are," she clicked, two photos appeared on the screen, she watched as fear passed over Reid's eyes before he shook it down and nodded, "That's them. Um Harry Grint would be around 40 to 50 years."

Garcia typed away and started scrolling through images, until Reid stopped her, with a shaking finger. "That's him. And could you tell me their addresses right now?"

Another few clicks, "Okay Mr Harry Grint lives in Florida 161 Bowen Lane. And Mathew and James Gorden live together in Virginia, in Quantico, 12 Herald Road. Why do you need to know honey?" Garcia asked, she had a strange feeling in her stomach as she turned to Reid to find him heading for the door.

"Thank you Garcia."

Garcia sat there looking at the pictures, her mind going over the fear in Reid's face when he first saw them. She was suddenly afraid, for her baby boy. "Reid," she called and ran out of her office into the Ball Pen, but the man was gone. "Hotch," she whispered and turned running towards the man's office. She burst into the office without knocking and found Hotch on the phone glaring at her, his hand up to silence her. He finished his call after several minutes all the time Garcia bounced on her toes, getting more and more nervous with each passing minute.

"Now, can you tell me why you burst into my office without knocking first?" Hotch glared at the brightly coloured woman, taking in her nervous and anxious appearance. "What's wrong?"

"It's Reid. He asked me to look some names up and I did, then he asked for their addresses. I thought he just wanted to know where his friends lived, but every time I opened their picture fear crossed his eyes. And when I told him one of them lived in Florida, he looked almost angry. I'm scared I think he is going to do something stupid."

Just then Emily knocked on Hotch's office door, "Sorry if I am interrupting but, Hotch my gun and keys are missing, I think Reid took them. One moment he was talking with me and when he was gone I checked by desk and belt and they were gone – he also said to me thank you for everything".

Hotch jumped to his feet, "Get me those addresses and the names of the men."

Garcia nodded and hurried from the room.

Emily looked puzzled, "Hotch what is going on?"

"I think Reid has remembered who kidnapped him in the first place. His psychologist came to me last week asking for the tape which shows Reid's supposed death. I think he watched it," Hotch said as he marched out of the room, Emily following. "Get the cars ready, we have to get their before he does something stupid.

Hotch called the team together and told them what he thought was happening and he and the others pulled on their, bullet proof vests and grabbed guns and raced out of the FBI building, into the waiting cars. On route, he got the names and addresses from Garcia.

They pulled screeching up to the house, their sirens off but lights going, they didn't want to rush Reid into doing anything stupid.

Hotch looked over the house as he jumped out and flinched when a gunshot went off.

Hahahaha, cliffy – please review. If you don't someone WILL DIE. Not telling who though.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_They pulled screeching up to the house, their sirens off but lights going, they didn't want to rush Reid into doing anything stupid. _

_Hotch looked over the house as he jumped out and flinched when a gunshot went off._

(Earlier)

Reid, walked out of Garcia's office and went straight to Emily. He smiled as he stood next to her.

Emily looked up and smiled when she saw him, "Hey Spencer," she stood and was swept into a hug.

Reid slipped his hand down and swiftly pulled her glock from her belt and hid it in the back of his pants under his shirt, with sleight of hand, and slipped her keys from her desk.

"Thank you for everything Emily," he nodded and smiled again, before turning away and hurrying out of the building, he knew it wouldn't be long before Emily realised her gun and keys were gone.

He went straight to the staff car park and made his way to Emily's car. He started to car and was gone, his mental map of the city telling him where to go. However he got lost slightly, the area had been updated since he was captured and it took several minutes to get back on track. Finally he found the house and pulled up outside of the house and went to the door and knocked.

Mathew opened the door, and found a gun in his face, his eyes flickered to Reid as he held his hands in the air and backed up, Reid followed his gun trained on the man and he shut the door behind him.

"Call your brother to you," Reid snarled in anger as he backed the man up into what appeared the lounge.

"James," the man yelled, "get in here."

"What is it?" James replied as he came into the room, a plate in his hands. When he saw the gun the plate dropped, shattering against the ground.

"Put your hands in the air and kneel in the middle of the floor." Reid flicked the gun.

The two brothers moved together and knelt as instructed. Mathew grinned, "Do you know who this is brother?"

"I do believe I do?" James grinned, "It's pet - come home."

Reid screamed, "SHUT UP," he fired.

Hotch flinched before motioning to the team to move forward, he got to the door first and turned the handle, finding it unlocked, he opened it, gun first he entered the room, Rossi behind him. Now that he was in the house he could hear, Reid shouting, "NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN."

He turned a corner and found himself staring at Reid his gun poised on two men kneeling in the centre of the room, hands on their heads.

Reid blinked at him.

"Reid, drop the gun." He said softly.

"NO," Reid screamed. "THEY HURT ME, THEY DESERVE THIS." His arm shook badly but it was still aiming at the brothers.

"Reid," Hotch holstered his gun and held up his hands, and took a step forward.

"STAY BACK," Reid screamed, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY DID TO ME," tears started streaming down his face.

"You're right Reid, I have no idea," Hotch took another step forward, "But with your help, we can get them put away forever, they will never be able to hurt you ever again or any other person." He took another step; he was now in arms reach of the man.

"They-they hurt me so much Hotch, it was hell," Reid sobbed louder, the gun lowered to the ground, but the brothers didn't move, not with the FBI standing there with their guns trained not only on Reid but them as well now.

"I know Spencer, but I will make sure that they never see freedom ever again." Hotch said softly.

"You – you promise," Reid looked at him.

"I promise," Hotch stepped into the younger man and enveloped him into a hug and gently tugged the gun from his hand and gave it back to Emily. He nodded to the brothers, and Emily and Rossi cuffed them and led them outside, all whilst, Reid sobbed into his jacket, clinging to Hotch as if he was his life raft, pulling him down so they knelt.

They sat there for almost ten minutes, before Reid started to pull back hiccupping.

"Reid why?" Hotch asked, looking at the miserable looking man.

"I thought, I thought it would help?" Reid murmured.

Hotch shook his head, "Reid, you know it doesn't make any difference."

"I'm sorry," the younger man bowed his head and put his hands out in front of him.

Hotch's eyes widened when he realised the younger man thought he was going to arrest him.

"No Spencer, I am not going to arrest you, even if the Gorden brothers try to charge you, anyone will side with you especially after they hear your side of the story." He pulled Reid to his feet as he stood and led the man outside.

It took the court two days to charge the Gorden brothers and Harry Grint with life in prison and no parole was given. No charges were brought up against Reid and he left the court room feeling free. He looked down on the scars on his arms and it was then he realised what Margaret was on about saying his scars would become trophies.

Well what did you think? I know it was a slight bit rushed at the end

Please Review


	24. Chapter 24

Okay you asked for it and here it is. THE LAST CHAPTER. I hope you have enjoyed the ride.

Let me know what you have thought. PLEASE I want at least ONE review.

CHAPTER 24

Two years had passed by since he got the job as the Assistant Chemistry Lab Technician and in those two years had moved up to become a part of the team that studied disease and help find cures. He still saw the team when they were not on cases and he would often join them for a night on the town. He had moved out of Rossi's apartment and now lived in a small flat near the university so he could walk to and from work. Morgan rejoined the team and he was welcomed back with open arms. Reid had thought about it but shrugged it away just as quickly, that part of his life was over and he was happy where he was. His future was looking brighter and happier, as he pushed his old life behind him. He still saw Margaret but not as often as he used to.

His phone rang and he pulled it out seeing the number he smiled. It was Bethany Cook, one of the assistants in the lab he was in. She was a small little brunette that had caught his eye. He never believed he would fall into a relationship with someone, but here she was smiling at him out of his phone from her picture and he grinned. "Hello Bethany."

"Hey Spencer, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight?"

"Sure, and maybe dinner afterwards," Reid replied.

They agreed on a time and a meeting place before hanging up.

Yep life was definitely looking brighter.

THE END

WOW my longest one 24 chapters and nearly 28,000 words and 119 reviews (at the moment). Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Okay: so I know I was rushing the end a bit and I could have gone into more detail about the court case and him getting a new job, but I was getting frustrated with this fic. One day I might go back and do the courtroom and his new job and about Bethany but for now, goodbye and I will see you with another fic.

I am thinking of another fic. one where the unsub has kidnapped the team and they have to do riddles and things like that to get out alove in a certain amount of time and the readers has to get the answer right - otherwise the that particular person get hurts or they set off something that hurts one of the other team members - so what do you think?

Until then goodbye and goodnight (it is night here where I live)


End file.
